


Fish Out of Water

by nostalgicrollercoaster



Category: Arctic Monkeys, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alex is a Merman, M/M, Miles Kane is a writer, PDA to come later in the story, Pretty much a mellow story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicrollercoaster/pseuds/nostalgicrollercoaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Currently taking place in 1991, Miles Kane is a writer from London who moves to California for a new start on his career. Though, there is much more in store for him! Miles meets a naive, shy mermaid named Alexander (Alex). Their slow building relationship becomes more and more close as well as intense throughout the chapters and they become more close than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

"I quit!" Miles exclaimed as he stormed out of his bosses office. His boss pursued after him in a rush,

"You can't quit! You're one of our best writers for the paper!"

Miles stopped in his tracks, turning his head to face his boss. "I'm quitting because this workplace is toxic and I'm not getting anywhere." With that, he packed up all of his stuff before the boss could finish speaking. Shoving trinkets and some of his plants into a cardboard box. Some people around his cubicle watched him, shocked at how he was leaving. They thought he was the most loyalest worker, but people can be pushed to their limit.

He hurried out of the office and made his way to his apartment. His flatmates were excited...until he started packing.

"Where are you going, mate?"

Miles zipped up his travel bag, "California."

"California!? Why?"

"I've always wanted to go there. Have I told you this? It's always sunny there and the beach is really nice. Plus, I can think way more there. It's just...too stressful here." Miles picked up his bags, hugging his flatmate on the way out of his bedroom. "I'll be sure to visit as well! I'll give you plane tickets that way you can go to my book signings!" Miles joked as he walked to the front door, waving goodbye.

~

Miles sat through the 11 hour flight, acting like a jittery child the whole time. He was so anxious for whatever was coming his way. The inspirations, the new people he'd meet, the beach! He was ready for everything.

He stood the night at a motel once he landed, not wanting to jump right into a unfurnished apartment. The motel wasn't very attractive, but it would do. Miles was very exhausted from the jet lag and just wanted to sleep in a big, comfy bed as soon as possible.

Miles laid in bed, tossing and turning before he could get comfortable. Though strangely...he heard a small meow at the door. Could that be someone's cat? He climbed out of bed and headed for the door, there being a cat perfectly sitting. A tabby cat to be exact. "Hmm." Miles picked up the cat slowly, it meowing loudly as he picked it. Causing a few of the neighbors to come out.

"Is that your cat?" A woman with hair curlers in her hair, sporting a silk robe and fluffy slippers. Having a moody frown on her face, hands on her hips. The woman's assumed to be husband came out, chubby and shirtless.

Miles shrugged his shoulders, nervously chuckling and stuttering, "I-I really don't know. I just found...him...or her...or whatever."

"Well, keep that thing quiet. We're all trying to sleep." The woman practically growled out of annoyance.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I just...I guess I'll take it inside." With that, he gave a polite smile before the woman glared at him and walked into the room with her husband. Slamming the door loudly, causing the door to rattle a bit.

Miles sighed before itching behind the cat's ears, "I guess I'll keep you while we find your owner." He murmured before heading back inside.

~

The cat was purring and sound asleep on the chair next to the window. Miles was laying face first on the bed, still in his suit from his previous job in London. He snored and was completely knocked out.

Though the peaceful sleeping didn't last long until Miles and the cat heard a loud crash in the motel pool. Followed by a splash and squeaky scream. The cat hissing loudly at the sound, it's fur rising up quickly from the sound. Hopping off of the chair and onto the bed Miles was on. Miles looked to the window before sprinting for the door, leaving the cat on the bed.

Running down the stairs and to the pool, spotting a man with shoulder length hair in the pool. He looked frightened and cold. Miles yelled, "Are you alright!?" The man gasped before just...disappearing. Where did he go so quickly? Miles raised an eyebrow in confusion, running closer to the pool. "Where did you go!?" Seeing a small ripple in the water along with a swirl, noticing the man come up from the surface. Though he was...much smaller than before. "D-...did you shrink?"

The man blinked a few times, slowly nodding.

Miles asked out of concern, "Can you grow...back?" With that the man weakly smiled, nodding before he grew back to his average size. The man couldn't help but giggle at Miles' reaction when he did so. Miles' jaw practically dropped, causing him to cover his mouth. Pointing at the man, stammering as he attempted to speak. "You! ...Are you even real?" He crawled to the poolside, looking to the man. In which the man giggled, biting his bottom as he nodded. He sighed, flapping his tail fin, which induced more shock into Miles.

"You...you're a merman!?" Saying this in "loud" whisper-like tone.

The boy smiled wider, nodding his head.

"You can understand me. But, can you speak?" Sitting down on the floor, criss-cross.

"Yes." The merman said, "I can speak all languages, including my native tongue."

"Wait, mermen and maids have a language?" Intrigued, he couldn't help but smile at the creature.

"Yes, just like your kind." The merman crossed his arms, slightly shivering.

Miles gestured to the motel before speaking, "We can...go inside. Nevermind." Chuckling as he noticed the boy's species.

The boy softly smiled, lowering more into the water, attempting to get warm. "I do not have...legs." Flapping his tail fin before lowering it back into the water.

"I can carry you? I don't want to sound creepy." Itching the back of his neck, looking down into the water.

"It is alright. Though I am heavy."

"I bet you're not that bad. Or at least I think so." With that comment, the creature smiled. Turning around to crawl out of the pool.

"Woah woah woah!" Miles got up and ran to the merman quickly, helping him out of the pool. "I could've helped you out, mate."

The merman smiled, wafting his hand, "I am fine. Thank you. But I still can not walk."

Miles scooped up the merman, causing him to flap his tail fin quickly a few times out of shock. Weakly smiling soon after, slowly and hesitantly wrapping his arms around Miles' neck.

"Sorry." The boy murmured, attempting to hide his face with his hair.

"It's alright, it was a bit sudden." Miles smiled, carrying the mysterious creature up the stairs with caution. Making sure to make it quick without being spotted before rushing into the motel room with the creature remaining in his arms.


	2. The Unusual Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles learns a lot more about Alex, as well as vice versa. Miles already experiences nostalgia since leaving London to stay in California.

The boy was laid in the bathtub slowly, he flapped his tail fin a few times in a calmly manner. Smiling in content at Miles. He murmured, "Thank you. You are nice."

Miles nodded, smiling back at the creature. "I try." He paused, observing the boy in the tub. His features looked incredibly sharp yet delicate. His jawline looking sharp enough to cut glass. The boy observed the items in the bathtub, feeling the warm water overwhelm his tail fins. The warm water caused the scales on his tail fins the slowly fall off.

"Uhm..." Miles pointed and gestured at the boy's tail fins, panic taking over his face. "Y-your scales are falling off." He stuttered, backing up quickly. Causing his lower back to crash into the doorknob.

The boy jumped once he heard Miles' lower back hit the doorknob. The creature spoke lowly, "It is normal. My scales only fall off when I am in warm water."

Miles exhaled shakily, nodding his head. He slowly went to sit on the toilet seat, examining the boy. Seeing that he was calm the whole time, he even had a warm smile on his face. "I...never got your name."

The creature looked up at Miles, "Alexander." Sliding his knees to his chest, placing his head on his kneecaps. "What is your name?"

"Miles. Though...Alexander does sound like a normal name. Do...merman have normal names?" Tilting his head in curiosity.

"Yes, our names are Greek." Alexander stated, "Our names can be shortened as well. Like mine would be Alex. I like it." The boy giggled, hiding his face between his kneecaps.

Miles smiled at the boys innocence, he couldn't help but giggle along. His cheeks turning red in the mean time. A question abruptly popped into his head, "Why did you shrink in the pool?"

Alex looked up, some of his curls swiping across his cheek. "I shrink when I am scared."

"Did I scare you?" His voice having gone soft as well as his facial expression.

The creature looked up at Miles, leaning his head off of his kneecaps. "I was only scared by the noise. You are not intimidating." The boy smiled before lowering his head back onto his kneecaps. His curls sweeping over his face, covering his sight. A shy smile remaining plastered on his face. He messed with the water, causing it swirl and wave back and forth. Alex grabbed a lone piece of his scale from his tail fin, examining it by putting it up to the light in the bathroom. It looked nearly transparent, though it had hints of blue.

"Can it grow back?" Miles asked out of concern, looking to the scale as well.

Alex smiled, nodding his head. "Yes, but I would need cold salt water."

"So, it'd only grow back if I put you back into the ocean?"

"Not technically. It can be clean water with a hint of salt." Alex placed the scale back into the water, watching it float before disappearing within the water. He relaxed in the water, slowly closing his head.

Miles noticed how tired he looked. Though he was still concerned, "Can you...still swim without your tail?"

Alex nodded, "Yes, I can. I can breathe under water without them as well."

"Your lungs are capable without oxygen?"

"Not really, though oxygen is a big help." Pushing his hair behind his ear, looking to Miles.

Miles only nodded, he couldn't think of anymore questions at the moment. He got up from the toilet seat, walking over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Alex's soft voice somewhat echoing in the bathroom. He lifted his head up from his kneecaps, tilting his head to the side.

Miles stopped at the door, softly smiling. "I'm just gonna be in the kitchenette."

"Oh okay." Alex smiled, placing his head back onto his kneecaps.

Miles smiled back before opening the door and closing it after he left.

~

Miles was leaned over the counter in the kitchenette, petting the tabby cat. The cat meowed and purred, loving against his knuckles. The kitty's whiskers kept curving, making it looking like as if it were smiling. A crash were heard from the bathroom, causing the cat to automatically jump off of the counter. Miles rushed to the bathroom, opening the door to reveal Alex on the floor with a towel draped over his waist. Alex flipped his hair, looking to Miles with wide eyes.

"Are you alright, Alex?" Walking away from the doorway and kneeling over Alex.

"The floor is slippery." Alex stated as he looked up at Miles, smiling. "I am fine." There was a short pause before Alex looked to the tile pattern on the floor. "I am cold."

Miles nodded, "I can get some clothes just...stay here." He got up from the floor, walking over to his travel bag that was under the bed. Unzipping it and searching through the clothes that he neatly rolled. "I have sweatpants and a sweater! Is that alright!?"

"Yes, that is fine!" Alex shouted, the cat wandered near the bathroom, stopping in the doorway. The tabby cat loving and rubbing against the doorway before walking over to Alex. As the cat approached him, Alex's eyes widened. He placed his face on the cats fur, causing the cat to flinch and stare back at him. The cat's tail swept across Alex's face, causing Alex to flinch back and sneeze. The sneeze induced fear into Alex and caused him to shrink automatically.

"I have it right here!" Miles' smile faded, looking around the bathroom. "Where on earth did you go?"

A tiny voice came from the towel, "Under here!" Alex crawled from under the towel, smiling up at Miles. "I scared myself. I did not know I could do that."

Miles exhaled in relief, chuckling at Alex's confession. "I'm sorry about that. I'll set the clothes on the bed, alright?"

"Okay, thank you!" Alex giggled as he crawled more, that way the towel was over his waist. He soon went back to his original size, adjusting to it. He murmured to himself, "I need to stop scaring myself."

~

Alex walked out of the bathroom with the towel over his body, grabbing the clothes before quickly putting them on. He walked out of the bathroom to meet Miles and the cat in the kitchenette. Having a warm smile on his face, his curls meeting his shoulders. Looking to Miles as he pet the tabby cat, "Thank you."

Miles looked up, "No problem, mate."

Alex tapped his fingers along the counter in boredom, looking down at the tile design of the counter. Squinting his eyes in curiosity. Running his fingers along the design before drawing his hand back. Huffing lowly to himself before leaning off of the counter. Alex wandered out of the kitchenette and into the bedroom, plopping down onto the bed with a light thud. The cat hopped off the counter and ran into the bedroom. Jumping up onto the bed and walking onto Alex's stomach before laying down. Alex looked to the cat with a soft smile, patting it's head.

"She really likes you." Miles stated, looking to Alex with a smile. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

Alex simply looked to the cat, feeling it purr on his stomach. "She is vibrating."

Miles chuckled, shaking his head. "She's purring."

Alex's face went blank, "Oh. I knew that."

Miles walked back over to his travel bag, grabbing out his notebook and the newspaper he wrote for.

Alex tilted his head as he looked to the objects in his hand. "What is that?" Pointing to the notebook and newspaper.

"Oh, just something I used to do. The notebook is all my ideas for books I want to write."

"What about the black and white paper." Alex sat up slowly, causing the cat to hop off of his stomach.

"Just a newspaper I used to write for. I quit that job before coming here." Miles gazed down at the newspaper, looking through the pages.

"Where were you before you came here?" Looking to Miles with curiosity, his shy smile creeping along his face again.

"London."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said for the last chapter, Fish out of Water is also on Wattpad. Wattpad also lets me put pictures for each chapter, so if you want to see the pictures, you can ask me or go onto Wattpad to see them! (Any feedback would be lovely as well! I'm sorry if I lack in updating for this story since I already have another story and few ideas going on Wattpad!)  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. Apart of Your World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Miles wake up after a long night. Alex discovers some of Miles' work, including something unusual. They end up going apartment hunting so that Miles has a more permanent living place in California.

Alex was asleep on the bed, his hands flatly tucked under his cheek. Miles stood up, tossing and turning all night, though it didn't phase Alex. He simply observed Alex throughout the whole night. Observing the way he slept and the position that he was in. Alex looked like he had slept peacefully, well he was in a bed, not a rock or...seaweed or anything. He also hummed once in awhile in his sleep. The humming sounded like a lullaby a mother would sing to her child. It was light and airy and carried off a very soft tune. Nearly sounding relaxing, but Miles still couldn't sleep.

While Alex was asleep, Miles got out of bed, slowly, and walked into the kitchenette. His newspaper and notebook was scattered and apart from each other on the counter. He picked up the newspaper, looking through the pages. Though he came across something strange, an unusual topic about mermaids and mermen. It was dated from last year as well.

Miles murmured out the summary of the topic, attempting to read it and not wake up Alex. "A group of mermaids and mermen were spotted by the beach by a couple and their child. Though they did seem harmless, all they did was sing tunes. Almost as if they were attempting to lure people to them, but the people had a chance to resist the attempt to lure. Photographers gathered around them before they shrunk and swam off. There is no footage of it except for a few rare photographers of the encounter." Miles looked over his shoulder, seeing that Alex was still sound asleep.

The humming from Alex came back, sounding just as soft as before. Miles couldn't help but smile at the sound as well as the sight of Alex. He easily mistook Alex for being a woman just because of his hair, but finding out he was a man, he still couldn't help but find him to be gorgeous.

The night went on peacefully. Miles finally fell asleep, though he fell asleep pretty late.

~

Alex woke up right when the sun came up, fluttering his eyes open. Blinking a few times once he spotted the sun. He couldn't help but smile once he saw it. Before he was thrown on land, he always loved seeing the sun through the small waves of the water. But, the sun was always blurry from his view. He finally got to see a clear view of it and loved every inch he got to witness. Alex looked to the seat by the window, seeing that Miles was asleep on the chair, smiling at the sight. He's found humans and their way of life so fascinating for a long time. Alex can't believe he was launched onto their land, landing in their pool.

He got up from the bed, sliding off of it. Feeling rather tall with human legs. He walked at a slow pace, wandering over to the kitchenette. Peeking at the mini fridge, opening it. The only things he was able to find was Chinese take-out that was barely eaten and smelled new. As well as a few bottles of water. Huffing at his lack of discovery, closing the fridge shut.

Alex walked over to the counter, staring at the pattern of it before his eyes scanned over the newspaper and notebook.

The newspaper part was open to an article about mermaids and mermen. Miles must be really curious. His curiosity only made Alex smile wider.

The notebook was closed and it had a cute plant collage on it. He opened the notebook and saw that only a few pages were full. All the pages were numbered, stopping at 113. His eyes scanned over each sentence unusually fast. Having every word stick in his memory.

Alex read a short story that was so innocent, it could easily pass as a children's book. It was based on an owl with a broken wing that had difficulties trying to fly. He pouted at the story until a puppy came along, helping the owl. The puppy grew up, being able to carry the owl everywhere it wanted to go. The story stopped there. Alex huffed, closing the notebook and putting it down. He glanced over at Miles, smiling at the sound of his soft snoring.

~

"I need to start looking for an apartment today." Miles stated, petting the cat before looking to Alex. He glanced down at the newspaper right after, looking for the apartment list. Miles bit his bottom lip in concentration.

"I can help you look." Alex softly smiled, holding the glass mug with both of his hands. Sipping the water from it, looking to Miles. "Though I am a stranger."

"It's no problem, mate. I wouldn't mind."

"Really?" Setting the mug down gently, his soft smile only growing wider.

"Sure. If I had a problem, I'd tell you. I just don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"You are not. I don't want to invade a human life." Alex looked down, observing the water inside the mug.

"You're not. You're fine. I have a question though."

Alex looked back up, batting his eyelashes. This caught Miles off guard, though Alex didn't mean it. Miles went silent, staring at Alex. Alex asked, tilting his head, "What is your question?"

"Oh! Um.... Is this your first time on land?" Miles cleared his throat, looking to Alex with a smile. His hands folding onto the cold counter.

"Yes. It is quite weird here. Though I do like it." Alex gave a warm smile before looking down at the counter. Observing the tile pattern in it. He still found the pattern to be unusual. "This pattern bothers me." Alex frowned, looking to Miles.

Miles couldn't help but laugh at the childish frown, shaking his head. "It's cracked, Alex."

"Oh. It does look destroyed."

"Yeah, I didn't pick the best motel. I was tired." Miles chuckled.

"This is my first time sleeping on land too. The bed was comfortable." Alex stated, leaning off of the counter. He ran over to the bed, hopping onto it. Jumping on it a few times before collapsing on his back.

Miles giggled at the gesture, causing Alex to giggle back. He walked over to the bed, "I'll get you an outfit. We've gotta go apartment hunting, mate!" Miles exclaimed, showing off a tooth-baring smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's also on Wattpad like I said. But, I'm gonna be working another Milex fanfiction but it might be a little later!  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. A Swirl of Waves and Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Miles explore California, though some angst follows. They also make a deal in order to make a decision.

"I like this one." Miles said with satisfaction, his hands resting on his hips. "It's small and cozy too." He turned around, seeing that Alex was gone. Where could he have gone? "Alex?" Walking from living room and into the small and cramped hallway. "Alex!?" He called out, hearing a light thud in the bedroom. Walking in there, calling out once more, "Alex!?" A second thud was heard from the closet. Miles opened the closet door, spotting Alex holding a hanger. His hair looked ruffled and messy. What happened?

"The hook got caught in my hair." Alex whined, holding his head and pouting at the hanger.

"Alex, that's a hanger." Miles stated, giggling. "I'm sorry, are you alright?" He walked further into the closet, making sure he was alright.

"It hurt." He itched at his scalp, though it felt relaxing.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes." Alex placed the hanger back on the horizontal metal pole, still pouting at it. "Luckily it was not metal. It was plastic!"

"If it was metal, it would've hurt worse." Miles' voice lowered, looking to Alex with concern.

"I have been caught on one of them before. It hurts. I escaped though!" He said with enthusiasm, a smile was across his face.

"I'm glad you're alright now." Miles said, smiling along with Alex. It was silent before Alex began to slide past Miles, beginning to exit the closet.

"The closet was comfortable."

"You like it here too, Alex?"

"Yes, I am glad I could help you find an apartment." Leaving the bedroom and walking into the kitchen. It appeared must bigger than the one at the motel. "Though I do miss...that little room."

"The motel?"

"Yes, everything was maroon." Alex started opening cabinets, lurking in them. Huffing once he couldn't find anything.

"You're very curious when it comes to this place." Miles stating, basically saying his observation out loud.

"It is interesting. Are you going to put furniture in this place?" Alex sat on the tiled floor, staring up at Miles.

"Yeah, we can find some furniture at a store or something."

"A...store." Alex looked down, attempting to think of a definition of the word. "St...store. What is that?"

"It's where people get their stuff. Well...buy."

"Oh." Alex looked down at the pattern of tiles on the floor. He seemed more pleased with the pattern at the apartment than he did at the motel.

"We can go shopping now if you want."

Alex smiled, nodding his head before getting up from the floor. Dusting off his pants before walking with Miles to the door.

~

Alex and Miles already got a few rugs, a couch, a large and fluffy blanket, and a few pillows. They thought it could hold them off until Miles can find a job.

Alex spotted an aquarium across the street, seeing fishes swim in the display window. He gasped and punched Miles' arm a little too hard out of excitement, jumping up and down. Alex pointed and gestured, "Look! An aquarium! Can we go in there!? I can probably find my friends in there!" The people on the street looked at Alex as if he was crazy, though Miles didn't mind.

"We can, let's go." Miles said with a smile.

Alex smiled back, baring his teeth as he grabbed Miles' hand out of excitement. Miles made sure there weren't any cars coming their way before booking across the street to the aquarium.

~

Miles kept staring between the fish and Alex, seeing the smile on his face. Alex looked really happy to be there. Miles can easily tell he misses his home. He almost wants to coax Alex to go back that way Alex can be happy. Miles got lost in his thoughts before Alex interrupted them.

"Look! It's a Tetraodontidae!" Alex exclaimed, not being able to hold still at his spotting.

"A...what?" Miles furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, narrowing his eyes.

"A pufferfish!"

"Oh. That was a long word, mate." Miles chuckled, shaking his head. Itching the back of his neck as he looked back at Alex. God he looked so happy.

Alex soon wandered off to the other side of the aquarium, probably attempting to look for his friends. His smile soon faded once his discovery failed. His hands rested on the glass. He looked down at the carpet, frowning, his bottom lip showing much more.

"What's wrong, Alex?" Miles walked over to Alex, noticing that his bottom lip was beginning to quiver. He looked like he was about to cry. His hair fell over his eyes, so then he couldn't tell. "Don't cry, you'll find them. I'm sure of it." Placing a hand behind Alex's back, rubbing it in a soothing motion. Alex was silent before he began to sniffle. Miles knew he was crying by now. But, he couldn't see any tears. He must have been on the brink. "Do you want a hug, Alex?"

"What is that?" Alex looked to Miles, blinking. Strands of hair beginning to cover his eye and swipe across his cheek.

"I just...wrap my arms around you." Miles shrugging, itching the back of his neck in nervousness.

"Oh...okay." Alex softly smiled before Miles wrapped his arms around Alex. The embrace was warm and welcoming to Alex, he's never been hugged before. Alex rested his head on Miles' shoulder, sniffling. A tear left his eyes, it automatically solidified and fell onto the ground. Alex looked down, the tear solidified into a crystal. Leaning his head off of Miles' shoulder, looking down at it with suspicion.

"What's wrong? I can stop." Miles said with concern before looking down at what Alex was looking at. "Is that a..."

"Crystal. I...cry them. I have not seen it in awhile." Pulling back from the hug, bending down and picking it up. He held the tear-crystal gently in his palms. It was small and it shimmered.

"Do you wanna go back to the apartment?" Miles asked, looking down at the crystal before looking back at Alex.

Alex looked completely lost and transfixed in it. Blinking a few times before looking to Miles. He nodded in response to Miles' question. 

Miles weakly smiled, wanting to putting his arm around him. He retracted his arm back, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"It is alright." Alex softly said, giving Miles a reassuring smile.

Miles simply nodded, wrapping his arm around Alex. They both walked to the door with caution as Alex continued to hold the delicate crystal in his hands. He kept looking between the crystal and the doors they were approaching.

~

They were both sitting on the couch, sharing the large and fluffy blanket. Alex was hugging the pillow against his chest while he kept holding the crystal in his palms. He kept his gaze on it, squinting and narrowing his eyes every now and then. Miles kept looking between his notebook in his hands and Alex. He started to worry over Alex. How long is he going to keep looking at that crystal? Do his arms hurt from holding the crystal that long? He looked so attached to it.

"Alex...how long are you going to hold it?" Miles asked, scooting further off the couch. Causing the blanket to slump forward more.

"I do not know. It seems like a keepsake to me..." Alex's voice was low. He sounded vulnerable and no longer happy like he was. Does he want to go back home already?

"Do you wanna go back home, Alex?"

Alex shrugged his shoulders, blinking as he continued looking at the crystal.

"I can wrap the crystal in one of my t-shirts and put it in the closet if you want. That way you're not holding it a lot. Your arms must be tired."

Alex finally took his eyes off of the crystal, looking back at Miles. "I do not want it to be crushed."

"It won't. It'll be protected. I'll make sure of it."

~

The crystal was wrapped in one of Miles' soft t-shirt's and placed on the shelf in the closet. They slept in the living room, soundly. In the middle of the night, Alex hugged Miles suddenly. Almost as if Miles were a stuffed animal to a child. Miles jolted awake at the hug, turning to see that Alex was still sound asleep. He looked peaceful and calm, though he wasn't humming like he was at the motel. Strange.

Miles fell asleep before waking up, seeing that Alex was up. He peeked to where the kitchen was, not seeing Alex. He must be in the bedroom checking up on the crystal. Miles got up from the couch and walked into the bedroom. Alex wasn't there either and the closet door was wide open. The t-shirt was on the ground and the crystal was....gone. Where could Alex be? Why would he disappear like that? He must have not gotten far. Miles could only think of two places Alex must have gone: The Aquarium or The Ocean near the motel.

Miles went to the aquarium, no sign of him there.

Then he went to the ocean, finally having spotted him. Though he wasn't in...human form. He was swimming in the ocean, floating on his back. Miles ran to where Alex was, seeing that his eyes looked sleepy.

"Alex, why did you leave? And where's the crystal?" Miles' voice was full of panic and concern. He has no idea why he's so attached to this creature. Why did he get attached so quickly?

"The crystal broke. I wanted to come here. I wanted to see my tail again." Flapping his tail fin, giving off a soft smile. "I miss the water, Miles. But I like it here..." The wave pushed Alex onto the sand. He laid there, looking to Miles.

"You can use the swimming pool at the apartment." Miles joked, chuckling.

Alex smiled before looking to the water. He watched the waves go back and forth. "I have a family there. My mother...my father. My siblings..."

"You have siblings?"

"Yes, fourteen brothers and sisters." Alex turned his head, smiling proudly to Miles. He leaned his head on the sand, sighing.

"Why don't you just go back, Alex? Clearly you miss them." Miles stated, looking to Alex with a soft expression.

"I like it here far too much. It is so complicated." Alex huffed, pouting as he crossed his arms and laid there. He flapped his tail fin in the sand, causing sand to fly in all different places.

"Why don't you just try and decide? Stay with me for a few days and think if you wanna stay here or go back home. I know what it's like to be home sick, Alex..." Miles explained, looking down in sorrow. His voice sounded sorrowful and low. His sudden change of emotion caused Alex to shift his head to Miles. He sat up in the sand, looking up at Miles.

"Where did you come from?"

"London. I miss that place. I didn't have much family there though."

Alex had a soft and apathetic expression, furrowing his eyebrows. His doe eyes examining Miles. "Do you want to do the same thing?"

"Same thing as what?"

"You can stay here or go back to London. Like me."

"Oh..." He itched the back of his neck. Smacking his lips and pouting as he was in thought. "I don't see why not."


	5. Flooded Descisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff has winded down, but there are still tough decisions that Alex and Miles have to make. Miles takes Alex to a restaurant and regrets it. Their relationship grows more and more and they only become closer.

Alex was laying sitting on the couch, reading whatever Miles had in his notebook. He added a few new ideas on books in his notebook, which of course caught Alex's eye. Ever since their conversation at the beach, everything has been running smoothly. Miles applied for a part time job to pay for the apartment. Alex either hung out in the apartment or hung out at the beach until Miles came home. Miles would always come home with food, which Alex has taken an "interest" in. His favorites were pizza with lots of cheese, noodles, and rice. He tried hot sauce in noodles before. Alex...did not like it all that much. He frowned at the taste of it.

Miles actually loved California. Though it did get really hot a lot, but he didn't seem to mind. His job was easy and it paid fairly well, but he didn't have as much free time to write. The only thing he could do that involved his writing was writing ideas. He'd ask for Alex's feedback every now and then and of course, Alex always loved them. He seems really supportive of human ideas. It's almost like Alex never sees flaws in anyone.

~

"Do you wanna eat somewhere else, Alex? Besides pizza, noodles, and rice?" Miles asked, staring at Alex as he sat on the carpet holding Miles' notebook.

"Oh. I don't know."

"It'll be fun. It can be apart of your decision making." Miles hinted.

Alex bit at his bottom lip, squinting his eyes in thought. Humming to himself for a few seconds before responding, "Yes. Where will we go?"

"I know a restaurant two streets away. We can go there. We don't even have to take it home and eat it. We can eat it in there."

Alex gasped at the idea, acting as if it were completely new to him. He's never sat down in a restaurant before. "Okay!" He smiled up at Miles, completely baring his teeth and his cheeks being completely red.

~

Alex and Miles walked into the restaurant and saw how crowded it was. As soon as Alex heard all of the loud noise, he began to scoot behind Miles. Not usually being used to the loud clacking of forks hitting plates, glass cups landing on tables, and rather loud conversations and laughter. Pouting at the loud noise, looking to Miles.

"A table for two?" The man in a black suit and black tie asked, a friendly smile spread across his face.

Miles smiled in a friendly manner right back before replying, "Yes."

"Right this way." The man grabbing two menus as well as silverware wrapped in napkins and secured in a white tape.

The three of them made their way to the tables, maneuvering around guests tables and sharing smiles with them as well. The environment seemed friendly and nearly relaxing.

They were seated at a table near a oak decorated wall. There hung a painting of a fish with a hook in it's mouth. Of course...Alex wasn't too comfortable with it. He stared immediately down at the table. His eyes were wide and he kept blinking an awful lot.

"You alright?" Miles asked, setting down the menu he was reading over.

Alex pointed at the painting for a second before shifting uncomfortably. His bottom lip nervously bitten down.

Miles looked at the painting, furrowing his eyebrows until he recognized the visual. "Oh dear. I am so sorry. Just...don't look at it, love." Having the pet name slip, covering his mouth soon after he said it.

Alex looked to him with confusion. "Love? Did you call me a verb?" He asked, which caused Miles to merely chuckle, shaking his head and wafting his hands.

"I didn't mean it. It just...slipped. We can go somewhere else if you like. If you're uncomfortable."

"What kind of food is here?" Alex asked, his teeth having finally let go of his bottom lip. Tapping his four fingers against his bottom lip as he looked to Miles.

"Sushi." Miles said nearly hesitantly.

"What is that?" Alex asked, tilting his head as he let his hand drop into his lap.

"...Fish."

Alex's eyes widened once more before replying a little too loud, "They serve fish as food!?" Half of the restaurant quieting, looking over to Alex. Alex lowered his head muttering a "sorry". The guests simply shrugged it off, continuing their conversation. "Why would you take me here, Miles?" Alex asked, he nearly sounded hurt and betrayed.

Miles didn't mean to, though it was a stupid idea to take him to such a restaurant because of Alex's species. "It was dumb. I'm so sorry. I can't believe I thought it would be a good idea. I don't know." Miles nearly rambled off apologies.

Alex looked to him before looking down at the table, "Can we go somewhere else?"

"Of course, l- Alex." Nearly having the pet name slip again, he sighed under his breath. "Where do you want to go?"

"Pizza." Alex simply said and Miles obeyed.

They left the restaurant and went to the usual pizza place they go to every night Miles got off work. Alex wasn't seeming as tense as he was before, though he was abnormally silent towards Miles.

"I'm sorry. I really mean it, Alex. For both of the things I've done. Including the pet name." Miles' voice kept going low with every word, guilt sinking in further and further.

Alex nodded, looking down at the pizza on the cheap paper plate. "I know you are sorry. That was just a reason why I would not want to stay here."

"We can easily avoid that place, Alex. I will never ever take you there again." Miles stated with a soft, crooked smile.

"Okay." Alex smiled back as he looked to Miles. "I accept your apology as well. I just thought...they were eating my friends."

"I don't think they were, love." Miles bit down on his fist, the pet name slipped out again! Leaning over the couch, ruffling his hair in anger. He heard Alex giggle at his actions. The giggle sounding both feminine and like a child. Miles couldn't help but blush at the sound, looking away from Alex with embarrassment.

"It is alright, Miles. I kind of like it." Alex stated, biting into his pizza. Giggling with the mouthful as Miles looked back at him with shock.

"It...doesn't make you uncomfortable? I-I mean if it d-"

"No, it does not. If it did I would have said something."

Miles nodded and sighed in relief, smiling from ear to ear. "Good."

~

On Miles' day off from work, they decided to go to the beach and enjoying the scenery. Though for Alex, he might unfortunately drown in nostalgia.

Miles looked to the ocean with bliss. Feeling the warm sun on his face, his warm smile having to match. His hands were shoved comfortably into his jacket pockets.

Alex looked to the ocean, his eyes following the waves. He stood there next to Miles, having mixed emotions as he looked onto the sunset.

"You know what I noticed?"

Alex looked to Miles, blinking.

"You don't abbreviate your words. Why is that?" Miles asked, his eyes squinting.

"I just talk like this. I am not used to abbreviating words. Maybe I will get used to it." Alex smiled before looking back at the sunset. "It will take me awhile." He finally stated.

Silence wrapped around them for awhile until Alex said, "I do miss my home. This decision is awfully tricky. I do love it here as well. What about you, Miles?"

Miles sighed, itching the back of his head. Shrugging his shoulders before winging out an answer, "I don't know really. It does get hot here way too much. Though I do like it sometimes. Only when there's...air conditioning. The people are nice here. Though...they are quite loud."

Alex nodded in agreement, "It is quiet where I live. It is peaceful too. I have never seen the sun so clearly before either. The sun always looks blurry underwater."

"I can imagine." Miles chuckled, smiling as he looked down at the sand. "What are your family like?" Looking back up, meeting Alex's eyes.

"They are nice and calm. My parents would not like it here but my siblings would. They are quiet adventurous."

"Like you." Miles stated with a smile.

Alex smiled, his cheeks turning red before he could reply. "Like me."


	6. Unexpected Yet Expected Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Miles grow more closer than before and it is overwhelming for both of them. Alex decided to test the waters and go back home temporarily. Though it doesn't go as planned...

Alex was sitting in the tub, playing with a white loofah, throwing it up in the air, getting small splashes of water everywhere. He giggled, catching it in the air. He flapped his tail fin softly in the water, looking down at the loofah. Tugging on the string playfully, observing it. He heard a knock on the door before someone walked in, Miles.

"Hi, Miles!" Alex yelled happily, a white, toothy smile spread across his face.

"You're happy today." Miles smiled back, leaning against the door once he closed it behind him.

"I am! This place keeps getting more and more interesting. I like it." Alex stated before tossing the loofah up in the air a few times.

Miles shook his head, giggling. He was closer, kneeling besides Alex.

Alex playfully swung at loofah at Miles' face, causing Miles' head to jolt back. He giggled at Miles' reaction, biting his bottom lip.

"Have you made a decision yet, love?" This time, purposefully saying the pet name. His hands resting on the tub as he knelt down.

"No."

Miles simply nodded, looking to the side for a second. He looked back at Alex, moving strands of hair out of his face.

This gesture caused Alex to smile shyly, his cheeks turning a pretty shade of red. He muttered "thank you" before giggling. "I was going to do that...but you did it for me." Saying in a dreamy and flattered manner. Looking to Miles, his eyes were shimmering and bright.

As were Miles'. They looked at each for what seemed to be a long period of time. Miles' eyes kept wandering all over Alex's facial features.

Alex had an exceptionally sharp jawline, yet it looked so soft to the touch. His lips were plump, but mostly his bottom lip was. He had a beautiful cupid's bow to match it. His cheekbones were visible. His eyes were a rich dark brown with long, graceful eyelashes. Alex was such a vision to Miles.

Alex looked to Miles' facial features as well. Though his eyes kept wandering from his eyes to his thin pair of lips.

To Miles' surprise, Alex leans and quickly pecked Miles' lips. He pulled back before Miles could kiss back though. Miles blinked, his eyes were wide as he looked to Alex. He stuttered, "Wh-...what was that for?"

Alex shrugged his shoulders, sinking more into the tub with a giggle. "I do not know."

Miles looked to the tiled floor, still in shock. He shook his head before looking to Alex with furrowed eyebrows. "I'm...so confused. Does...this might weird. Does kissing exist where you live, Alex?" He asked anxiously, slightly cringing.

"Yes. We kiss to show our respect to the ones who took care of us and show us affection." Alex stated, looking to Miles with a bright smile.

Miles couldn't help but smile at his words. Blushing and holding his cheeks, feeling the overwhelming warmth of them. He perked his head up at Alex, lowering his hands as his blush remained. Though a question popped into his head that he was quite hesitant to ask. "Does that...go for people of the...same gender?"

"Yes." He answered swiftly, smiling. "Though we do not really care about which gender we kiss. We care about how much the person has done for us."

"You have so much freedom where you live." Miles shaking his head in awe.

"There is no freedom here?" Alex asked, sitting more up in the tub. He looked to Miles with disbelief and sorrow. His bottom lip sticking out a bit as he pouted.

"I've only been here for a month and a half, Alex. I mean London was fine. I actually miss it. Here it's just...I don't know. It has it's moments."

"I want to go back to my home." Alex stated, this causing Miles to look at him in panic and melancholy. "Temporarily." He stated lastly.

Miles smiled in relief before asking, "How long do you think you'd go back home?"

"Probably a few days. The most I would be gone is at least a month."

"Oh..." Sounding down. He looked down before kneeling off of the ground.

"I doubt I will be gone for that long. I like it here far too much to be gone that long. I would miss you as well." His hands coming from under the water in the tub, reaching for Miles' dry hand.

Miles turned quickly at the gesture, looking between his hand and Alex.

"I would not want to leave you, Miles." Alex stated with a childish pout.

Miles smiled, nodding his head. "I wouldn't want to leave you either, Alex."

~

Alex was getting ready to leave, not taking a thing with him.

Miles sat there on the couch, looking down at the ground before looking to Alex. "D-d you know how long you're gonna be gone?"

Alex stopped at the door before looking to Miles with a smile, "Two days at least. I will be back. I will miss you though." He walked over to Miles, wrapping his arms around him. "A hug." He whispered, smiling against Miles' shoulder.

Miles couldn't help but chuckle at the murmured word, shaking his head and forcing a cheerful smile. "I'll miss you, please be safe and come back soon, alright?"

"I will." Alex smiled before walking to the door and walking out. He sprinted down the stairs, a wide and teeth-filled smile spread across his face. He was so excited to see everything he's missed. All the nostalgic things he couldn't help but think of when he was with Miles. He wanted to meet up with his parents, siblings, and friends. Wanting to soak up the salt water. See the sun and moon as a blurry, bright circle in the sky.

~

He dived into the water, swimming at unbelievably fast speeds. His arms and legs moving and squirming all in the water. Alex's tail soon grew, the pants and shoes he wore being slowly destroyed as it formed. Experimentally flapping his tail fin, swimming more into the water. Swimming to the destination that was last at before being "thrown" onto Earth. That was still the most unusual thing Alex has ever had happen to him.

Finally after swimming for so long, he found a crystallized cave that he lived at. Swimming into it was excitement, yelling at the top of his lungs. The bubbles flowing from his mouth when he spoke, "Mother, Father, Siblings, Friends, I am home!" The only things that came out where his friends that were in bundles of all kinds of colorful, weirdly shaped fish as well as different kinds of crabs. They all swam to Alex with joy, swirling around him and causing a great tornado made of bubbles, surrounding Alex. He couldn't help but giggle at the sight, asking, "Where are my parents and siblings?"

His friends calmed down before answering, all in their own language that Alex thankfully understands. The babbling of fish and pinching of the crabs answered back, "They went to another cave!"

"Delightful! Where?" Alex asked, fill with excitement.

"It is a long swim from here! But it has a ring of pearls around it! With a clam guarding the outside of it! The clam will let you in if you speak your parents language!"

"Of course I do, silly!"

"Then what are you waiting for!? Go find your family, Alexander!" They formally named him since they didn't know of his nickname on land.

He really expected them to say Alex instead of Alexander. He wondered why. Miles.

~

Alex swam and swam, having to stop a few times to catch his breath. Though sometimes he was easily distracted by the seahorses passing by along with the corals and seaweed.

After all of those distractions and stops, he had finally made it. The cave was overwhelmingly pretty and very...prim and proper. He didn't think his parents would actually live like this. He stopped at the clam, speaking in his parents tongue.

The clam huffed, moving out of the way. The clam sure did look grumpy.

He swam in, looking for his parents and siblings. Boy, did they not look very happy.

"Where have you been..." His mother practically growled, causing Alex to shudder a bit.

"I was thrown on Earth, I could not find my way back here. I-I made a friend of Earth." He stuttered, smiling widely.

"A friend? Humans are dangerous, you know that."

"He was nice! H-he always gave me food and hugged me when I slept!"

"He touched you, Alex!? Humans are dangerous, Alex!" His mother snapped, sliding from her throne. A gem on her seashell decorated crown dangling as she shook her head at him in shame.

Alex snapped back, fists clenched at his sides. "HE CALLED ME 'LOVE'!"

The cave became quiet as he yelled. His yell practically echoing. He didn't stop his rant, nor did he want to stop it any time soon. "I KISSED HIM BECAUSE HE TOOK CARE OF ME! I STUCK TO TRADITION! HE IS NICE I TELL YOU!"

The whole family in shock as he ranted all of those words.

"I WOULD KISS HIM AGAIN TOO!" Alex lastly confessed, huffing and heavily breathing. His nose scrunched up in anger as he looked to his parents. "He respects me and does not treat me like an outsider. I thought you all would be glad to have me back. I was gone for a month and a half."

"We do miss you, Alex." His father stated, getting up from his throne. "I am truly sorry for your mother's outburst. We just want you safe. I am glad you found a human that respects you."

Alex nodded, smiling in relief at his fathers words. His mother got up from her throne and stormed off. Alex's siblings all sat there in shock, one of his brothers said in a dreamy murmur that was loud enough to hear, though it was faint. "I want someone like that." The brother leaning back, smiling dreamily at the thought.

"You will find someone like that, Alastair. Merman, mermaid, or human." Alex said with a smile, his eyes were bright as the sun as he looked to his brother.

His brother couldn't help but blush at the thought.

"Father, can I stay here for a few days. I want to go back on Earth as soon as possible."

His father frowned before speaking, "I was hoping that you would stay."

Alex frowned back before looking down, "Oh."


	7. Homesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex returns home temporarily and reunites with his group of friends. Though a certain family member isn't too happy upon Alex's arrival.

"I do miss it here, but I cannot stay. I have a friend to go back to." Alex stated to his father, pouting.

His father sighed out of frustration, looking down. Flapping his tail fin in the water out of frustration. "Alexander, I want you to stay. We miss so much, especially your mother. Your siblings are lonely without you."

"I miss you guys as well. I just cannot stay. I have a friend on the other side. I want to be there with him. Like I said, he took care of me."

His father nodded, understanding. "I felt the same way about your mother. What if this man could be a potential husband for you, Alexander? We can set up a wedding!" His father roared, patting his son's shoulder.

"I do not see him in that manner. Though...I have a feeling I might. I am confused with my feelings towards him."

"I felt that way with your mother. I hope this man wants to marry you someday. You guys would make a great royal couple."

Alex smiled at his fathers supportive words, nodding. "Thank you so much."

"No problem, son."

~

"Alexander!" All three random mermen screamed, though they weren't random to Alex. They were his friends in their merman form! All having shiny tails and all coming in beautiful forms! Their names were Matt, Nick, and Jamie. Matt was chill and mostly likes to relax than worry about drama. Nick was very friendly, bubbly, and energetic. While Jamie was sometimes grumpy, but he was still lovely to be around and he helped a lot.

"We missed you, mate!" They all sounded in-sync, which is weird yet adorable.

"I missed you guys too! I have been looking all over for you!" Alex excitedly claimed, smiling from ear to ear at the sight of his friends.

"Where have you been?" Matt asked, flapping his tail fin to keep afloat in the water.

"I was on land."

They all gasped, putting their hands over their mouths. "You were on land!?" They all yelled and questioned in unison. "You could have gotten hurt, Alexander!"

"I am fine though! The person who cared for me was really nice!"

"Oh! What was the person like!?" They all dreamily asked, their cheeks turning a bright red at the assumed thoughts they had.

"Well, he was nice for starters. He got me a lot of food and hugged me when I cried. I also kissed him!" Alex admitted, blushing at the thought.

"He!? Could he be a possible husband?" Nick asked, smiling.

"My father said that too, but I do not know yet. I do like him, I am just confused." Alex looked down, pouting.

"I think you will like him, Alexander. He seems very nice!" Matt said, patting Alex's shoulder in a sympathetic manner.

"I hope so." He shyly admitted before Jamie patted his other shoulder, though it was more aggressive. Though Jamie didn't mean to.

"You will, do not worry. Are you going to be staying, Alexander?"

Panic hit Alex so fast and hard, he felt like he was about to be knocked over. He bit his bottom lip nervously before replying with a slight stutter and pause in his sentence. "I-I do not know. I have a human back on...land." Anxiously fiddling with his fingers, gulping harshly.

"But we miss you, Alexander." They all whined, pouting.

"We did not know if you were going to come back. You were gone for so long." Matt stated, sorrow being easily heard in his voice.

"I know I was. I was just planning to visit..."

"Why!?" All in unison again.

"We want you to stay though!" Nick stated, his eyebrows furrowing. He pouted before looking down.

"I wish I could! I really want to but, life on land is so refreshing. What if you guys came with me?" Alex suggested, smiling.

They all gasped, getting in an excited fit before replying back. "What is it like!?"

"Well," Alex started off, "it is very bright and not blurry. You can see the sun perfectly. There are a lot of lights as well! I have no idea why though."

"I have always wanted to see bright things." Nick murmured cheerfully, his mind being filled with so many assumptions and thoughts.

"You can! Just come with me! All of you!" Alex cheered, his tail-fin flapping hurriedly out of happiness and overwhelming energy.

His mother swam in, anger clearly sprawled across her face. Her bottom lip slightly out and her eyes narrowed, specifically onto Alex. Her arms were crossed over her chest. Her body structure being straight and stern as she eyed down Alex. Most likely trying to grab his attention from his friends.

His friend and Alex were all murmuring and giggling while Alex kept explaining what land was like. The different aspects of it and how everyone had legs. Matt's dimples started to clearly show once Alex began to elaborate more on Miles and what he was like.

Alex's mother cleared her throat loudly on purpose, causing all four of their heads to face her. They all went deadly silent, looking down in shame as if they were child being caught doing something bad. Alex was the only brave one to look up, making intense eye contact with his mother.

She finally spoke, "You are not going back on land nor are you having a husband. You will be assigned a wife."

"Father thinks the opposite, speak with him." His friends ooh'ed at Alex's snarky comment. Alex feeling brave and proud while his friends felt proud yet quite entertained.

"Do not speak to me like that, Alexander."

"Then do not assign me a wife. I will choose my spouse and you will be happy with him." Alex snapped, being full-well angry with his mother.

His friends couldn't be more prouder of him. They all attempted to hide their joyful smiles and contain their clapping for him. Their faces were also red from trying not to laugh.

Alex's hands were balled in fists at his sides. Some strands of his long hair hiding apart of his right eye. He kept looking at her through the strands.

"I can banish you as a prince of this household." She roared, huffing.

All of his friends gasped, looking to Alex for a reaction.

His reaction never changed, but he went on with his rant. "Two parties have to agree, as well as the community and my siblings. You do not have that power nor do you have the power to control who I marry. I am young and wise and I can decide for myself. I do need your dictation." With that he huffed, swimming away from everyone.

Leaving his mother in utter shock and anger at his words.

Alex even had a plan if he was banished. No one knew this plan except for him...and someone else close to him.


	8. Secrets I Have Held In My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finally comes onto land after visiting his parents, siblings, and friends.

Alex and his father were murmuring to each other, chatting up a storm. His mother looked to the both of them with a threatening scowl on her face, crossing her arms over her chest.

He giggled with his father, covering his mouth.

"Your hair has gotten so long. Maybe you might grow it out so it can hit your lower back?" His father joked while looking at his hair.

"I wish I could, but it gets so annoying." He admitted, looking over to his mother before looking back down. Fear being clearly evident in his face, though Alex was personally faking it in order to get his father's sympathy.

"Son, do not fear your mother." His voice was low and calming, placing a supportive hand on Alex's shoulder.

"She said that she would banish me from the household as a prince." He pouted, his bottom lip quivering.

His father scoffed, rolling his eyes at Alex, "She can not do that to you, son. There has to be a community voting. As well as by your siblings, peers, and I. You should know that by now, love."

Remembering the nickname, having Miles automatically pop back into his head. He was stiff for a moment before his father snapped him out of his train of thought.

"Alexander... Alexander."

Alex shook his head, blinking a few times before tilting his head. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" His father asked out of concern.

"Yes, I am fine. Just...I miss someone." Alex admitted, pouting slightly before looking down.

"Go back to him! Bring him back and marry him, Alexander!" His father smiled and roared.

"I have mixed feelings for him, father. Once I go back on land, my feelings might change for him. I do not want them to."

"So, you like him?" His father asked, now sounding stern and serious.

Alex was silent for awhile before he responded. "I do not know. I will be going back on land. My mind could change, father."

~

"Are you guys gonna still join me!? Don't mind my mother!" Alex asked, looking to all three of his friends with excitement.

"We can not go, Alexander." Matt stated, looking down in sorrow. "We wish we could, but we have to stay here."

"Wh-Why..." Alex stuttered, his eyes going soft as he looked between his friends in panic and sadness.

"Alexander, your mother could ban us from here as well. We would love to go with you. But, if we are banned, we will have nowhere else to go. This is our home." Jamie stated, shrugging his shoulders.

Alex simply nodded, forcing a smile. "I understand. I will be going back on land in the next six hours. I will miss you guys."

The three of his friends nodded. "We will miss you too, Alexander. We hope you will come back soon in order to visit us." Matt spoke up out of the three, smiling.

"I will. I am positive that I will be able to visit you." Alex smiled genuinely before nodding to his friends and swimming away. His tail fin flapping slowly as he swam.

~

While Alex was swimming, he kept wondering what bumped him onto land. He pouted in thought, looking around. It would have had to be something powerful or bouncy. Maybe even magical? Alex shook his head, biting his bottom lip. He tried to mentally retrace his steps on what happened that night.

Oh! He remember something! Alex remembered that he got into a verbal argument with his mother. Which caused Alex to storm off and leave his kingdom in anger. A sea witch, which his mother had warned him about when he was younger, had stumbled across Alex. She was beautiful to his eyes, but unfortunately she was just an illusion of beauty. She lured him into a dark cave, filled with seaweed and unknown plants. Once they were in the cave, alone, the sea witch transformed into her true form. She was much more taller than Alex and far more intimidating. The sea witch seemed to hate him, but he didn't know what for. She made him address her as "Mint", which is most likely a nickname. He kept looking up at her with fear, not knowing what she was talking about or what all she said. All she had said to him was a blur. He only looked to her panic before he did remember one thing she said.

The intimidating sea witch growled, "Enough."

Before he knew it, she yelled a curse at him before he erupted quickly from the water and into a motel pool. With that, Miles came around. Alex couldn't have felt more safer and happier.

Alex smiled at the memory of all of that happening. Biting onto his bottom lip before swimming closer and faster onto land, wanting to approach it quicker. His tail fin was flapping fast as he swam, swimming upward in order to look over the land.

He finally approached the air above the water, gasping. Moving his long hair out of his face and behind his ears. Alex was closer to land than he had thought. He smiled widely, baring his white teeth. Swimming enthusiastically to land, plopping down onto the sand with a grunt. He laid there on the sand, heavily breathing and looking around. It was late at night, so no one was barely around. Alex saw a lot of lights and heard the wind blow, rattling leaves on trees. He smiled at the sound, laying there before the scales on his tail fin began to fade and practically turn into slime. His face scrunched up at the feel of it before he slowly moved his legs. Alex slowly got up from the sand, covering his crotch as his legs were a little wobbly. He giggled before he bit his bottom lip once more, looking around for something to cover him.

After a few feet of walking and a few minutes of searching, he spotted an abandoned towel. Alex jogged over to it, lifting it off of the ground and blowing the sand off of it. He wrapped the towel around his waist, smiling in satisfaction.

Now, he just had to find Miles.


	9. Lost Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finds his way to Miles and has a very warm and loving welcome. Alex tells Miles all the things that happened during his visit with his parents.

Miles walked out of his front door, over hearing a woman yelling on the bottom floor. The night was chilly and street lights surrounded the apartment building. A door was heard slamming soon after. Miles spoke up, "Is everything alright?"

The woman looked up, spotting Miles on his porch upstairs. She had a raspy voice when she spoke, "Oh yeah! We're fine, man. Hey, you're British, right?"

"English." Miles corrected.

"Oh my bad." The woman said. Another woman walked out, beginning to start another argument with her.

"I didn't throw away your straightener, Alexa!" The woman yelled to the other woman.

"Well then I couldn't have done it!" Alexa yelled back, sighing and holding her head in frustration.

"Oh wait...maybe my boyfriend did it." The woman looked down in realization.

"Why would he do that, Arielle!?" Alexa asked.

"I don't know!?" Arielle yelled back, scoffing.

Miles began to walk down the steps, trying his best to ignore the argument that is like, right in the middle of the parking lot.

"I'll ask him?" Arielle shrugged.

"You better!" Alexa yelled before walking back inside.

Arielle sighed before looking to Miles at the end of the steps. "Can you clearly see what I have to live with?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah..."

"Sorry for all of that, man. Did we wake you up?" Arielle asked with concern.

"Oh, no no. You didn't." Miles stated with a smile.

"I'm Arielle, by the way." The woman smiled.

"I'm Miles."

Silence soon ensued before Miles spoke up, "I'm gonna...head back inside. I hope you and your friend sort out whatever happened."

"Thanks, man. See ya later."

Miles nodded before waving and making his way up the steps.

~

Alex wandered for awhile until he finally remembered where Miles lived. Smiling at the realization, he waddled over to the apartment building while holding the towel around his waist. Once he approached the building, he walked over to and up the stairs, knocking on Miles' door.

Miles shifted a few times before getting up, yawning and walking to the door. He peeped through the hole, spotting Alex. He gasped before hurriedly opening the door, "Alex!" Miles whisper-shouted before hugging him.

Alex giggled, placing an arm around him.

"I missed you." Miles stated, smiling bright and wide as he looked to Alex. "I thought you'd never come back, even though it was only a few days."

"I like it here." Alex stated before nuzzling into Miles, humming in satisfaction.

"Let's go inside, love." Miles stated, placing a hand gently on his back before softly coaxing Alex inside.

Alex kept smiling, his hair was unkempt and covering nearly all of his face. Looking to Miles with adoration and happiness as he walked inside. "I missed you, Miles." Alex admitted before giggling.

Miles' heart fluttered, he couldn't help but smile. His cheeks turning into a shade of bright red. "I missed you too, Alex." Miles scooped up Alex in a bridal carry, making eye contact with him.

Alex gasped before giggling at the gesture. He nuzzled his head into the crook of Miles' neck before wrapping his arms around him. "I am sleepy." Alex said.

"I am too." Miles agreed before walking over to the bedroom. He set Alex down on the bed slowly. The soft gesture caused Alex to giggle and blush even more than he already was.

"You must have been cold, love. I'm gonna get you some clothes." Miles stated before walking over to the closet.

"Okay." Alex laid on the bed, his legs dangling off of the edge of it.

Miles gathered his sweatpants and sweatshirt, giving them to Alex.

"Thank you." Alex hugged the clothing, smiling.

"I'm kind of surprised that you made your way back here." Miles admitted, smirking.

"I am too. But, I am glad I did." Alex slid the sweatpants on underneath his towel before sliding the shirt on. He tossed the towel across the room and crawled further onto the bed. Alex slid himself beneath the blanket, looking to Miles. "Thank you."

"For what, love?" Miles asked before sitting at the edge of the bed.

"For taking care of me."

Miles smiled before looking down and up to Alex again. "No problem." He got up from the edge of the bed before sliding beneath blanket next to Alex. He wrapped his arm around Alex, pulling him closer. Alex smiled before nuzzling into Miles, happily. He wrapped his arms around Miles' waist before murmuring, "I like this. This is nice."

"I like this too. I'm glad you're happy, love." Miles smiled before planting a kiss on his head.

Alex's cheeks heated up as he giggled.

They both drifted off to sleep, hugging each other tightly throughout the night.

~

Alex woke up with empty arms. He glanced around in fear until he smelled rich garlic and...burnt toast? He got up slowly from the bed, and walked into the hallway. Seconds later after walking into the hallway, the smoke alarm went off. Alex jumped and gasped before shrinking and falling to the ground. He laid in the hallway before getting up and running into the living room. Alex had his palms over his ears as the smoke alarm kept beeping.

Miles walked over to it near the living room and turned it off. He turned and looked down to see a very small and shrunken Alex. Miles jumped and screamed, holding his chest.

Alex screamed back out of fear, though it sounded very high pitched than his normal voice.

"Love, what happened!? Did you get scared again?" Miles knelt down, scooping up Alex with his palm. Alex was the size of a normal, household goldfish.

Alex looked up at Miles with a childish pout before nodding, meaning "yes".

"Oooh, the smoke alarm. I'm sorry, love." Miles walked over to the counter, placing Alex onto the counter. "Will you grow back like last time?"

"Yes, but it will take time. That really scared me." Alex sat onto the marble counter, looking down.

"I'm sorry that scared you. I'm just a...bad cook." Miles stated before chuckling and gesturing to the stove. "I tried cooking you breakfast but the farthest I got was to the scrambled eggs and sausage." His chuckling soon grew from giggling to laughter.

Alex smiled at Miles' laughter, looking back up at him.

Miles coughed, clearing his throat before muttering a "sorry" under his breath. "Take your time on going...back to your original size, love. The food is in the microwave, I'm gonna go take a shower."

Alex nodded before Miles left the room.

~

Miles hummed as he stood in the shower, having the warm water run down his body. He heard the door open and close, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. "Alex?"

"Yes."

"Oh, you scared me. What are you doing in here?" Miles questioned, grabbing his loofah as he continued to speak to Alex through the shower curtain. He didn't feel all that awkward having Alex in there with him.

"I wanted to see you."

"Oh..." Miles began to wash himself down. "Did you eat the food that I made?"

"Not yet. I missed you." Alex sat on the floor, leaning his back against the door.

"I missed you too, Alex." Miles stated before something that he had forgotten popped into his head. "Oh, I forgot to ask, love. How was your visit to...where you live?"

Alex was silent, which struck Miles with concern.

"Alex?"

"It was alright. I might be banished from my kingdom, though." Alex said lowly, looking down at the tiled pattern on the floor.

"Kingdom?" Miles turned his head, making sure he was hearing right.

"Yes, I am a prince." Alex stated with a smile.

Miles was silent, pausing his movements. "Y-You're royalty?"

"Yes, that is what a prince is, silly." Alex giggled before shaking his head.

Miles chuckled before looking down. "I had no idea you were a prince. Though I think you are fit for one."

Alex blushed at Miles' words before saying, "Thank you."

"Anything else that happened?"

"I remembered how I got here." Alex looked up at the shower curtain with joy. His face lit up as he spotted Miles' silhouette.

"You did?"

"Mhm, it was through a sea witch."

Wow, these explanations keep getting weirder and weirder.

"A sea...witch? Am I hearing all of this properly?"

"Yes, she cursed me onto land. Though I was able to go back to my home."

"Oh... At least you were brought back home, right?"

"Mhm, my father also wants me to marry you." Alex stated with his usual monotone sounding voice.

Miles nearly slipped, grabbing at the small metal bar on the wall. He stood still for a second, blinking multiple times. "Wh-What?"

"I am not sure if I have those feelings for you though. My mind is confused." Alex said with a pout.

"You will figure it out. I'm not rushing you love." Miles' voice was calming and sort of melodic to Alex.

Alex exhaled in bliss and comfort before speaking, "Thank you, Miles."

"No problem, love." His voice coming out as shaky at the last minute. He cleared his throat before finishing up his shower.


	10. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets a hair cut and his relationship with Miles fades from platonic to...romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait and I'm gonna be really busy so I don't know if there's gonna be that many frequent updates anymore. (Unless when the breaks come through for school).

Alex was standing in the bathroom in front of the mirror, braiding his long hair. He figured that it'd be easier to braid his hair in pigtails than doing a ponytail. Alex hummed a certain tune to himself that sounded very much like a lullaby. He looked around for hair ties, but then noticed that Miles didn't have any. Huffing in disappointment before walking out of the bathroom and down the hallway while holding his braided pigtails. Alex had a childish pout to him as he walked into the living room where Miles was sitting.

"What's wrong, love?" Miles asked, blinking.

"You do not have hair ties."

"Is your hair bothering you?" Miles asked, setting down his journal.

Alex pouted, "Yes, a bit. Though I do like braiding it." A smile perking up.

"We can always get it cut if you'd like."

Alex tilted his head to the side, confused.

Miles elaborated further, "To cut it off. Like, your hair will be shorter, Alex."

Alex stood there blank faced for a minute before his face lit up, "OH!"

"Yeah, if you want though. Your hair is really gorgeous."

"Thank you." Alex blushed, giggling.

"No problem, love."

The room was silent as Alex held the perfectly, neatly braided ponytails. His fingers were slowly slipping since his hair wasn't really that long. Plus, his hair was wet. "Though I would like to cut my hair. I don't know how my kingdom would act on it though."

"Your...kingdom won't let you cut your hair?"

"No, long hair defines beauty." Alex stated.

"You'd still look beautiful with long hair, short hair, or...no hair!"

"Thank you so much. I just have an overwhelming fear of getting kicked out of my kingdom. Even though a vote would have to be necessary."

"I don't think they'd kick you out. I think you'd be fine."

Alex halfheartedly smiled, nodding. "I want to cut my hair."

"Okay, love. When?"

"Today." Alex stated with enthusiasm.

Completely off-guard, Miles stuttered out, "O-Oh, okay then. Right now?"

Alex nodded, biting his bottom lip as he held tightly onto his drying pigtails.

"Okay then."

~

"All done!" The hairdresser exclaimed, smiling at her work on Alex's hair. "I hope you like bangs, sweetie."

Alex gasped as he looked in the mirror, placing his palms on his cheeks. He ran one of his hands through his hair, the texture seeming completely different to him. He shook his head, feeling the short strands scrape against his forehead, smiling. "I love it! Thank you so much." The boy was practically shining, glowing.

Miles was sitting in another barber chair, smiling at Alex's reaction. He couldn't help but find him utterly adorable. His antics, his voice, everything. "You look beautiful." Miles muttered out, his surroundings were clouded and rather foggy to him. The only thing that mattered to him at the moment was Alex.

"Thank you." Alex giggled, his cheeks turning a cute shade of red.

"No problem, love." Miles smiled, slumping slightly in the barber chair.

"Anyways," the woman interrupted, "I'm glad you like your new haircut! Bangs really do suit you, sweetheart."

Alex gasped, "They do?"

"Yep! You rock 'em better than I do." The woman laughed, it coming out like a raspy chuckle. "Though your hair was really beautiful before I cut it. It was all curly and graceful." The woman sighed dreamily. "If only I had hair like that. You are very lucky."

Alex smiled widely at the woman's warm compliments. "Where I am from long hair defines beauty."

"Oh, you're beautiful either way, sweetie. Even your boyfriend says so." The woman gesturing over at Miles.

"Oh no no, we're not dating." Miles specified, leaning up in the chair, alert.

"You guys sure do look like it. I can't judge, I have a girlfriend." The woman smiled to the two of them.

Alex gasped and smiled wider than before. "That is so nice!" He clapped, graciously happy for the woman.

The woman placed her hand on her chest, "Thank you. She's really lovely and she's a regular here! She dyes her hair like, every other week."

Alex nodded, his smile remaining. "She seems really nice."

"She is. I'm really glad you like your haircut, sweetie. You guys can pay up front."

"Alright." Miles nodded, getting up from the comfy leather barber chair. "Thank you."

"No problem, lovelies." The woman smiled in a friendly manner to the pair.

~

Alex munched on cotton candy on the way to the apartment. Once he finished it, he threw it away near the garbage on the sidewalk near the apartment building they were heading to. He ran back and grabbed onto Miles' hand, holding it.

The gesture startled Miles for a minute before he squeezed Alex's hand, smiling. "You've been affectionate a lot since you've been back."

"I missed you. That is why." Alex smiled before placing his head on Miles' shoulder.

Miles smiled back before they walked up the stairs and made it up to the apartment door.

Alex sneaked a kiss on Miles' cheek, smiling and blushing soon after.

Miles couldn't help but giggle at the quick kiss, looking back at Alex, who kept his smile. He decided to lean into Alex, closing the space between them. Leaving his key in the keyhole before planting a kiss on Alex's lips. It was a peck before Alex unexpectedly made the kiss deepen. Passion and affection spilled everywhere right at that moment.

Miles felt dizzy, as if the whole world was spinning. He pulled Alex closer, having his arms hug around his waist.

Alex's hands and arms were wrapped around the back of Miles' neck. His hands soon moving into Miles' hair, running his fingers through it.

Mile smiled into the kiss, keeping up with the soft and passionate rhythm of it.

Alex finally pulled away from the kiss, smiling in bliss. He was shocked himself that he made the kiss become deeper.

"That was...shocking." A loss at words, Miles gulped before leaning back a bit and looking down.

"It was. I liked it." Alex stated.

"I did too." Miles looked back up, peeking a smirk.

It was silent before they heard a raspy, feminine voice roar them. "Oi, love birds!"


	11. Just Visiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Affection grows for both Miles' and Alex's relationship to where more can possibly develop. Alex asks an overwhelming question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated finally! I won't be able to update much probably, but I think there will be more chapters than I thought. But anyways, enjoy!

The two boys looked to the woman in panic, automatically retracting from each other. Miles and Alex nervously fixed their appearance before coughing and clearing their throats.

Alex happened to put on a big toothy- smile, as if he were guilty of something.

Miles looked down, his hands resting at his thighs.

"You two looked really cute!" The woman who happened to be Arielle pointed out, smiling as she crossed her arms against her chest. "Ya'll on a date or somethin'?"

Alex blushed before looking down in embarrassment. Slight giggles being heard from him.

"N-No we're not." Miles stuttered out, finally looking to Arielle.

"Are ya' suuure?" Lowering her body a bit, looking to Miles with suspicion, grinning.

Miles hesitantly nodded before forcing a smile.

"Alriiiight." Arielle dragging out the letters of the words while slightly leaning to her side. Having a cocky grin while she looked at them. She uncrossed her arms and started to fiddle with her tattoo choker, still grinning. "Continue on your lovey dovey business, my loves!" She smiled before walking back to her apartment door, closing it shut.

Miles and Alex stood there silently before Alex busted into giggles.

"What's funny?" Miles asked, furrowing his eyebrows forward.

Alex looked up at Miles, smiling. "The woman, she was very nice. I am glad she likes seeing us together." His voice being low, he nuzzled into Miles' neck. Inhaling his cologne and taking in his warmth. "I want to go inside. I am tired."

"We'll go inside, love." Miles wrapped an arm around Alex before turning the key in the door that was left in. Twisting the knob and pushing it open. He pulled away from Alex before scooping him up, bridal style.

Alex screamed and gasped before giggling in a joyful high pitch. He kicked his legs up a few times before resting his head on Miles' shoulder. He wrapped his arms tightly around Miles' neck.

~

Alex and Miles laid in bed, tangled in the sheets as the sun was coming up. Miles had his arms securely wrapped around Alex's waist.

Alex's head laying on Miles' nude chest, hearing his heartbeat against his ear. He smiled in bliss of the sound, sighing sleepily. Moments later, Alex was feeling sleepy even though Miles had to get up. "Why do you have to get up?"

"I have work." Miles stated before beginning to move out of Alex's grasp and escaping his warmth.

Alex whined before grabbing after Miles, "Noooo, stay home with me."

Miles smacked his lips together before sighing. "I have work, love. I will be back within 8 to 10 hours. Don't worry."

Alex whined before face-planting onto the soft pillow like a child having a fit. "That is too long!"

Miles slowly pulled away from Alex's soft grasp, "It's alright, love. I know you can wait that long. I'll be back before you know it, alright?"

Alex was silent before pulling his head up, his bangs being a bit fuzzy from the static of the pillow. He huffed and pouted before muttering, "Alright."

"Good, I'll bring home dinner too."

"Pizza?" Alex asked, biting his bottom as he sat up.

"Of course, love." Miles walked to the closet, opening it and searching for a nice, dress shirt to wear.

"With lots of cheese?" He turned to Miles, a childish smile perking across his lips.

"Yep." Searching and pushing around coats and various shirts before sighing.

"What is wrong?"

"I think you're wearing the only dress shirt I have." Miles stated before looking to Alex.

"Oh! I can take it off." He reached at the sides of the shirt before Miles stopped him quickly.

"No no no! You can keep it. I'll just tell my boss that the...dryer ate it."

Alex tilted his head to the side in confusion, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Clothes can get lost in dryers, but they're mostly socks."

"Oh, I can always take it off though." Alex stated with a smile before gripping each side of his shirt and pulling it over his head. He climbed off of the bed and held it out for Miles. "Here you go!"

Miles stood there in silence before slowly grabbing the shirt from Alex. "Thank you..."

Alex smiled before running back over to the bed and diving into the warm sheets.

~

Work was a very tough and hard day for Miles. Paperwork gets boring and repetitive way too quickly.

On the plus side, Miles had Alex's smell on him all day. The smell of sea salt and lavender hugging his senses all day long. Alex was the only thing that kept his mind calm and pure. Like Alex has some kind of mythical powers! Well, of course he'd have mythical powers. He's a mythical creature!

Miles came home that night with the pizza that Alex requested.

When Miles opened the door, he heard soft music roaming around the house like a light aura. Alex's soft and relaxing vocals to match with it.

Miles slowly set the pizza down on the counter top, nearly missing it. He dropped off his bag, wandering off where Alex's voice was. He felt as if he was in a trance, a spell. Miles was eventually led into the bathroom where Alex was in the tub, scrubbing his new hair.

Alex turned to see Miles in a daze, "Oh hi, Miles!"

Miles shook his head, blinking a few times. "Hello."

It was silent before Miles spoke up, "Did you...lead me here?"

"Not on purpose. I'm sorry for that." Alex smiled.

Miles looked to Alex, tilting his head and pointing to him. "Y-You abbreviated..."

"Mhmmm." Alex dragged out, placing his temple on his kneecaps. "I'm glad you noticed."

"How!?"

"I read your story in your little book and I made it stick! I have a feeling it won't last long though. Who knows!" Alex extended his arms out, water and bubbles splashing out of the tub and onto the pink, shag rug. "Oops."

Miles giggled before shaking his head, "It's alright, love. Though, I can't believe you've...read my material. Do you like it?"

"Mhm. It's cute!"

A shade of crimson crept on Miles' cheeks, beginning to smile. "Should I publish any of it?"

"Which one?"

"The...children's book."

"Yes! That one is cute. I like that one." Alex stated with a smile before gazing at the water. He poked at the bubbles, making small noises after they have popped.

Miles nodded before looking down. He found someone who believes in him too.

~

Alex picked and chewed at his pizza. He started eating the crust first and working his way around it. Miles thought it was so weird, yet so cute. If there was too much sauce, he'd scrap it off with a napkin and throw it away.

Miles picked at the orange chicken and fried rice he usually gets for dinner. He kept picking out all of the carrots and peas, thinking they were disgusting. Though he loved the small bits of egg mixed into it.

"Miles, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, love what is it?" Miles looked to him, resting his elbows on the table.

"Um, Is it okay if-" Alex was interrupted by a loud meow of a cat being outside. The meow sounding a bit familiar to Alex, causing him to grin happily.

"Was that a bloody cat?" Miles got up from the chair, walking to the door to find the cat from the motel! "Is this the cat who I think it is!? It...even looks like it!" Miles yelled with joy, picking up the cat before pausing his excitement. "Wait..."

"Hmm?"

"How did the cat find it's way over here. Over to us. That's impossible, Alex."

Alex smiled, "Memory touch."

"You have powers!?"

"Slightly, I rarely ever use them." Alex stated before grabbing a small piece of the cheese off of the pizza, shoving it into his mouth.

"Alex...I'm....this is incredible. You're so incredible, you know that?" Miles went on, petting and cuddling the cat close to him. The cat purred and rubbed it's head underneath Miles' chin.

Alex smiled at Miles' gushing affection, looking down. He felt warm and plenty of love. This was a new and overwhelming feeling for him. Alex began to blink a lot more than he does, noticing water droplets gathering at the corner of his eyes. He was so overwhelmed with feelings, his body had to let it out. Have him show the emotions. He sniffled, the water droplets falling from his tear ducts and rolling down his cheeks. They automatically solidified into crystals and dropped into Alex's lap.

"Alex, are you crying?" Miles looked to Alex with deep concern, letting the cat down slowly.

Alex wiped his tears away, forcing a smile, "I-I'm fine. I don't know what...this is. I just started crying."

"Are you sad?"

"No, not at all actually."

"You were happy crying, sweetie!" Miles said before grabbing Alex from his seat, hugging him. The embrace was warm, positive, and happy. The world was like a fog to them at the moment. They were the sunshine in the fog that kept each other warm. Drawing in love and affection.

"Yes, I am happy." Alex pulled back slightly from the hug, gazing at Miles. He placed a soft kiss on his cheek before nuzzling back into him.

~

"Miiiles." Alex cooed out in a sing-song-esque voice. His voice was low, though loud enough to wake up Miles.

Miles turned from his side, facing Alex. He rubbed his eyes, "What is it, love?"

"I didn't get to finish the question I was gonna ask at dinner last night."

"What?"

Alex chuckled, "The cat interrupted it." Coincidentally, the cat jumped up on the bed, meowing at the both of them. Alex giggled as the cat walked closer, plopping down right between them. He petted and scratched at the cat's head, causing it to close it's eyes. A small smile forming at it's lips.

"Oh, what was your question?" Miles cleared his throat before fully turning and facing Alex.

"I was wondering if you'd like to meet my parents."

"Y-Your parents? Don't they live underwater?"

"Yes."

"Alex, I can't breathe underwater."

"There's a trick for that, silly. Don't worry." Alex stated with a smile. "They won't come on land unfortunately."

"Why not?"

Alex shrugged, wildly guessing, "They don't seem to like people with...legs."

"O-Oh."

The cat meowed soundly, looking between Alex and Miles.

Miles chuckled, "What should we name...them?"

Alex picked up the cat, looking for an indication of a gender. "It's a girl."

"What do you want to name her, Miles?"

"Hmm, Suki sounds cute." Miles suggested.

"It does!" There was a pause, "Will you still visit my parents? I'll explain the 'breathing under water' trick to you."

Miles bit in the inside of his cheeks, tucking in his lips in decision. Though he wanted more time to think about it, ask more questions. "I'll think about it."


	12. Underwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles visits Alex's parents, it goes smoother than they both thought. But, they have to worry about one thing. The mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit have no clue how many chapters this might have so, hang in there with me. I'm so sorry for the lack of updating since school has me really busy and I'm probably not gonna update anytime soon after this one, depends on how busy I am of course. Enjoy the chapter!

Miles was dressed nicely in a suit. His hair being perfectly straightened with his usual fancy curls that was set near his ears. He walked over to a sleeping Alex, sitting on the bed cautiously. Leaning over to kiss his head, running his fingers through Alex's hair gently.

Alex hummed in bliss as he started to wake up. He slowly opened his droopy eyes and smiled. He moved the bangs out of his eyes, cuddling into the pillow.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Miles said lowly, smiling.

"Good morning." Alex stretched before going back to hugging the pillow.

"I've made my decision."

"Hmm, about what?" Alex asked, puzzled.

"About meeting your parents."

Alex perked up quickly, his eyes widening and having gotten brighter. "Really!? What's your decision?"

"I'm gonna meet them. I'll just take a few days off of work."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked with concern.

"Of course, it's no problem." Miles kissed Alex's head before getting up from the bed. "I've gotta go to work, love. I'll be home by the usual time." He smiled and waved before walking out of the room.

~

Miles was typing away at work, sighing as he rubbed his eyes. He held his forehead and he slightly slumped over in his chair, ruining his straight posture.

"Miles." A female co-worked called out, making him jolt. "Sorry to scare you, are you able to come in to fill in for me for the next few days? I have a family reunion to go to."

"Oh...I have to meet a...friends parents. Can Barbara fill for you?"

"She's on maternity leave." She stated.

"O-Oh, right."

The woman sighed before saying, "I'll have one of the part-timers fill for me. Thanks anyways."

"No problem." Miles lowly said before going back to typing. He felt bad for not having to be available to fill for the woman. Hopefully their boss will find someone to fill for her.

A few hours had passed and lunch came around. Miles practically inhaled his small salad and downed his Coke before rushing back to work and wanting to finish up what he started this morning. He wanted to get done as quickly as possible in order to meet Alex's parents by tomorrow and not miss anything from work. He typed, copied and pasted, and printed as quick as he could, answering e-mails left and right as well.

This took up much more time than he thought. He'll at least be home an hour later than he usually is, hoping Alex wouldn't mind.

By the time he was finished, it was nearly closing time for the offices and it was already eight pm. He's usually home around seven pm...oh dear. He rushed from his computer, packing up all his papers and shoving them into his briefcase.

He hurried home and found out the hard way that he had no bus to take at this time and had to run home instead. Exercise is needed after a long day of sitting in your chair, right?

~

Miles ran in, slamming the door hurriedly behind him. "Alex! I'm so sorry I'm home late, love! I was finishing up office work!"

Alex walked out of the bedroom, peeking his head in from the hallway. He was silent...

"I hope you're not mad." Miles panted as he tried to steady his breath from running home.

Alex cocked his head to the side, his eyebrows furrowing. "Why would I be mad?"

"I'm home late."

"I was just worried." Alex stated before walking out of the hallway, smiling sleepily.

"Did I wake you up?"

Alex shook his head no before walking over to Miles, having a warm smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around Miles' neck, hugging him close. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, love."

Alex hummed, nuzzling his face into the crook of Miles' neck. "We have to leave by tomorrow." Alex sleepily mumbled before pulling back with a smile.

Miles nervously smiled, "Alright."

"We won't be there for long, Miles. Trust me."

Miles nodded before sighing in bliss and smiling, "Okay."

~

"Are you ready, Mi!?" Alex yelled from the living room, slightly jumping up and down like an excited little kid.

Miles walked in, forcing a smile although he was practically shaking out of anxiousness.

"You don't need to bring anything." Alex stated with a smile.

"Did you call me a nickname?"

"Hmm?" His eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"I heard 'Mi'."

"Oh! Yes, I did call you a nickname!" Alex smiled.

Miles smiled back, his nerves slowly starting to fade. He walked over to Alex, hugging him abruptly.

"It'll be okay." Alex soothingly said, wrapping his arms around Miles and softly rubbing his back. Laying his head on Miles' shoulder. "I'll be with you the whole time, alright?"

Miles exhaled slowly, feeling the air slowly leave his lungs. "Alright."

"I'll make sure you breathe underwater perfectly as well!" Alex joyfully stated before grabbing onto Miles' hand securely, running for the front door. Miles had no choice but to try and catch up with the energetic boy.

Miles couldn't help but giggle cheerfully at Alex's actions. Alex's grip on Miles' hand was so tight and secure, he felt the lack of blood circulation to his hand.

They finally ran and made their way to the ocean. Alex stopped at the sand looking to Miles. "I have to exhale into your mouth and I have to feed you seaweed on the way down."

"What?"

"In order for you to breathe underwater, silly!" Alex playfully punched Miles' arm before grabbing his cheeks and kissing him. Though it looked very much like a kiss, Alex was only exhaling air into his lungs. It felt all tingly and numb to Miles.

"Is this...numb feeling, normal?" Miles asked with concern after having pulled away, placing a hand on his chest.

"Yes, it very much is! That means it's working!" Alex grabbed onto Miles' hand again, beginning to run into the ocean. "Hold in your breath just in case!"

Once they dove deeper into the water, Miles did as Alex instructed. His lungs only burned even more as he did so.

Alex's human legs began to fade and his tail fins began to grow as he swam deeper, his hand still clutched onto Miles'. Tiny particles of clothing shed off of him and was practically left behind the both of them. Alex turned to Miles, his hair floating up as he smiled. He grabbed seaweed, placing it into Miles' mouth and moving his jaw slowly for him to chew it.

Miles chewed on the seaweed, cringing a bit at the taste before swallowing it. Moments later, he was able to breathe just like he does on land. He had a wide, crooked smile.

They swam farther until they finally reached Alex's kingdom. Everything was either rusty or in gold. Of course, Alex swam near where all the gold was at, where he lived.

Miles swam behind, grasping onto Alex's hand tighter in nervousness.

Alex looked behind him, patting Miles' hand in comfort before smiling and swimming into the kingdom.

~

"Alexander!" His father shouted, his arms open wide, expecting a hug. A wide smile spread across his face, the wrinkles at the corners of his mouth being visible.

"Father!" Alex yelled back, swimming over to him quickly. Wrapping his arms around him quickly, smiling. He pulled back looking up to his father.

"You have...cut your hair." His father observed, frowning in disappointment.

"I couldn't keep it for long."

The boy's father gasped loudly before yelling, "You abbreviated your words! Talk normally while you are in this household!"

"Yes, father." Alex lowly agreed, lowering his head.

"Good," his father nodded, "you must be?" He gestured over to Miles, looking at his human legs out of curiosity before making eye contact with him.

"O-Oh, I'm Miles." He stuttered before clearing his throat and forcing a smile. He swallowed hard in anxiousness, attempting to keep as close to Alex as possible.

Alex looked up at his father, his face remaining straight and emotionless.

Alex's father simply nodded to Miles in acceptance before looking to Alex. "Make yourselves at home and stay as long as you like." Smiling between the boys before Alex had made him stop short.

"Wait, is mother around?" Alex asked with concern.

"She will be back by tonight, but if she questions you and your friend, I will summarize everything for her. Do not worry about it." He stated with complete calmness before swimming away.

Alex turned to Miles with a blissful smile, his bangs sweeping over his eyes. "He will take care of us, do not mind my mother."

"Wh-What's wrong with your mother?"

"She is a very rude, cruel woman. She will not let me have my freedom. It has been that way since I was a little boy."

Miles placed a soft hand on his back, smiling to him. "It'll all be alright I think, love."

Alex shyly smiled before giving Miles a soft peck on his lips. "Thank you, Mi."

Miles kissed his head before fixing his hair for a quick second, pushing the strands of hair behind him ear. "Anytime, love."

It'll all be alright.


	13. Mother Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's mother continues to spread uneasy feelings and hostility. Miles finally catches on and Alex and Miles hatch a plan.

"Hello, Alexander." His mother called out before eyeing her "friend" and swimming away. Her chin was up as if she were better than everyone in the room.

Miles looked down in intimidation at the woman, anxiously fiddling with his fingers. He gulped loudly before looking to Alex. "I-I think she doesn't like all that much, love."

Alex scoffed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes before looking to Miles. "Don't worry about her. She's just upset that she can't do anything."

"O-Oh." Miles forced a smile before inching closer to Alex.

"Everything's gonna be fine. Trust me." Alex insisted before something kicked into his mind. "Oh! I want you to meet my friends! They'll love you! I really need to stop abbreviating my words though." Alex caught on, looking down and biting onto his index finger in thought. He looked up in an instant, "Come on!" Grabbing onto Miles' hand before swimming in search of his small group of friends.

He swam everywhere, having Miles follow him around like a lost puppy.

Miles giggled to himself at Alex's enthusiasm and confidence. He is so darn cute!

~

Alex finally spotted his friends after a long search, yelling to them in excitement. He waved his free hand, still keeping a tight hold on Miles' with his other hand.

The three of his pals gasped, swimming to him in a zooming rush. "Alex!" They all yelled back, seeing a man beside him, who had legs. They slowed down a bit in observation, all keeping their notes internally. "We missed you!" They all stated, smiles spread widely across their faces.

"I missed you too!" Alex hugged all three of them, nuzzling into them.

The group of boys giggled before pulling away from the big hug.

"Who is that?" Matt asked Alex before looking to Miles with a warm smile.

"This is Miles!" Alex introduced excitedly, smiling widely.

Nick gasped before gesturing with his finger, "Is that the boy you said you kissed!?"

Miles' eyes widened before he looked over to Alex.

"Yes." Alex answered with a nod.

"Oh my god!" The three boys all screamed in unison, their joy skyrocketing. They all waved their tail fins quickly and kept screeching and playfully slapping each other.

Alex watched them, shaking his head at his friends before giggling. "I did not know you guys would be this excited about it!"

"Of course we are! You found your true love!" Matt exclaimed.

"You guys make such a cute couple!" Jamie stated.

"When is the wedding!?" Nick asked, looking to Alex with overwhelming joy and anticipation.

Miles was so overwhelmed by everyone at the moment, his sight automatically shooting down. He fiddled with his thumbs anxiously as Alex talked with his friends.

Alex paused the conversation once he looked over at Miles. "You alright?" Alex asked with concern, moving closer to him.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Miles stuttered, forcing a smile.

"You look..uncomfortable. We can leave if you want."

"No no, I'm alright." Miles insisted, keeping his faux smile.

Alex ignored Miles' dishonesty, looking to his friends with an apologetic smile. "I will catch up with you guys later. I will answer all of your questions later as well." He nodded before grabbing Miles' hand softly and swimming away with Miles.

"Bye!" They all yelled, waving at the same time. All murmuring to each other about Miles and Alex, discussing their assumptions and giggling.

~

Alex and Miles sat along a very wide couch, located in the first interior of Alex's castle. It looked very much like a waiting room, Miles thought. Alex held Miles' hand, rubbing his thumb over the top of his hand, attempting to calm him down from earlier. "I am really sorry that things got way too overwhelming for you, Miles. They just...get really excited and ahead of themselves. Always thinking ahead."

"It's alright, love." Miles smiled before placing his head along Alex's shoulder.

Alex smiled at the gesture before his smile quickly faded once he spotted his mother across the room, talking with his father. His smile soon turned to a scowl.

"What's wr-...oh." Miles began to ask before looking to where Alex was looking. "We shouldn't have to worry about her, love." Miles whispered soothingly, attempting to calm down Alex as well.

"I know I know." Alex murmured back, sighing as he looked down. "I wish you would not meet her. She is a very cruel woman. I do not want her hurting you."

"She won't hurt me, Alex." Miles lastly stated before the mother approached them, forcing a smile that could clearly be seen as fake.

"Hello Alexander and...his friend, I'm assuming." Her enthusiasm in her voice decreasing once she tried to identify Miles.

"His name is Miles." Alex sternly stated, though immediately regretting it once his mother quickly caught onto his hostility.

"Lovely to meet you, Miles." The woman simply nodded before looking to Alex with a hidden glare. She swam away, her chin up and posture straight as usual.

Alex shook his head, looking to Miles. "She is never this vague. She has something planned and I know of it. She is such an uneasy woman, why am I cursed to have her as a mother?" Alex asked himself, nearly breaking out into tears. "I do not want her to have a plan against you, Miles. She is never like this."

"I'll be fine, love. We can spend the night and leave by morning, is that alright?" Miles asked, rubbing his back soothingly.

Alex sniffled, nodding and smiling. "Thank you, Miles. I love you." Whispering the three last words, placing his forehead to his.

Miles smiled brightly at his words, as if the clouds above them had automatically cleared up and angels sang calming melodies. He replied lowly, "I love you too, my love."

"You seem sleepy. Lets go eat dinner and head to bed. I am sleepy too." Alex stated, slowly lifting Miles up, scooping him up bridal style.

Miles squealed before giggling, nuzzling into Alex's neck. "How are you able to do that?"

"I am stronger underwater." Alex smiled before swimming away with Miles securely in his arms.

~

Miles wasn't really hungry once they had to have dinner with Alex's parents. It was just awkward tension that filled the air. Miles felt like he was suffocating from it. Luckily, he was close to Alex and Alex wasn't in his normal seat. All of Alex's fourteen brothers and sisters sat in their spots, eating quietly. The mother and father were seated next to each other, glancing at Alex and Miles every now and then.

Miles kept glancing down at his plate. Everything on it not looking very appetizing. Seaweed, clams, and seahorses were on the plate. The seaweed varied in color, the darkest color looking as if it were burnt. He picked at the food, trying to find the pieces that seemed appetizing.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked in a whisper.

"Yeah. I'm fine, love." Miles answered, smiling.

Alex smiled back before going back to his food, eating it as if it were normal human food that Miles usually eats and survives off of.

"Do you not like the food, Miles?" The mother asked, chewing while she still spoke. So rude.

"Oh...no no, it's fine." Miles smiled before grabbing at the clam, eating the meat out of it. The taste was very pungent and kind of sweet...and chewy. Miles attempted to keep a smile as he chewed it and surprisingly succeeded.

"Ah" was all Alex's mother muttered out. Then she glared at Miles. That's when he started to think that she had something planned for him.

A few of the brothers and sisters giggled at Miles' reaction to the food before looking down before their mother could shout at them. A few them even had the mother's reaction, annoyance and disgust.

A few hours had passed and Miles had only touched the clam and a few bits of the seaweed that appeared edible. The seahorse was left alone.

Everyone cleaned up their own plates individually before going their separate ways. Alex and Miles happened to swim off before his mother or father could speak to them.

Alex rushed to his room, shoving Miles into the room and closing the big doors behind them. "I just want to sleep and leave by tomorrow morning. My mother is giving me too many uneasy feelings." Alex admitted, basically throwing fiery words at Miles all at once. "I want to go home. The home that I feel safe at and accepted. The home where you are at."

Miles' heart thumped happily and basically beamed at Alex's words, a smile practically glued to his face. He couldn't believe his ears of what Alex was saying. He didn't know the boy would be this open with him.

"It is always so warm and cozy there as well. Though, I will miss my friends, brothers, and sisters. They were the only ones that treated me well." Alex looked down, blinking. All of this realization hitting him like a bunch of boulders tumbling down a shady hill. He sniffled, that's when Miles was on his guard, swimming over to Alex. Miles securely wrapped his arms around Alex, pulling him in a warm hug. Alex hugged him back, nuzzling into Miles' neck. He sniffled, wiping at his tears. Miles shushed Alex, rubbing his back in circles while attempting to soothe him. "It's alright, love. We'll leave by morning like you said."

Alex nodded, "Okay. Thank you, Miles." Alex pulled back, sniffling and putting on a smile.

Miles wiped Alex's tears with his thumb, kissing each of his crimson cheeks. "We'll be alright. I promise."


	14. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning has arrived and so has tension and hostility. A scruff ensues and someone comes in to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is practically a gift that I give to you guys on my birthday! I hope you enjoy the chapter! You can give me feedback on my tumblr @nostalgicrollercoaster or on wattpad @Efficienttime

Morning came, Alex was already up before Miles. He gently shook Miles, his voice being soft as he spoke. "Miiiles, it's morning." Alex cooed and having gone back to abbreviating his words, moving the hair out of Miles' face. Miles slowly opened his eyes. Everything was a blur before he blinked a few times. He finally got to see the boy's joyful, bright face. A beautiful, teeth-baring smile with big brown, doe eyes looking down on him. Miles felt such at ease with the boy's aura, feeling like positivism has lifted him carefully by his biceps and ankles.

"Are you going to get up?" Alex asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh, yeah I am." Miles slowly sat up in the "bed" that was made out of clam muscles and the epidermis of a jellyfish. It was rather comfortable and much more squishier than an average mattress. He groaned and stretched, gripping at his lower back. Yawning before sliding off of the bed and going back to being afloat in the water.

"Did you sleep comfortably, Mi?" Alex smiled before swimming over to his mirror that looked vintage. Possibly from the 50's or the 60's. It looked cracked at the sides and the paint was fading off of the frame. Alex observed himself, fixing his hair and making sure his scales looked fine in the reflection.

Miles nodded and Alex was able to see the nod while he faced the mirror. Miles observed Alex as the boy did himself as well. He smiled at Alex, leaning back a bit, comfortably.

"We should leave before my mother comes in. Or my father. I assume that they're not up this early. They're night owls." Alex stated, turning his back to swim away from his reflection to grab Miles' hand in a rush. He practically pulled all of Miles' weight off of the bed. A wide grin was spread across his face as he rushed to the door while having a tight hold on his hand.

Miles attempted to swim and catch up with Alex. Kicking his human legs behind him as quick as he could. They both swam down the hallways, hearing the loud snoring of the mother, father, brothers, and sisters. Slight humming was heard on and off as well. The type of humming that Alex used to do when he first met Miles. Though the humming was off-key and not really at the same range, like a bad chorus.

"We sound better separately." Alex whispered, giggling before he zoomed to the doors. He grabbed for the keys beside the door, flipping through the keys in a rush. He soon stopped once he heard his mother behind them, clearing her throat loudly. Their bodies tensed up and Alex only gripping Miles' hand even tighter.

"You gentlemen are supposed to stay for another week. Why are you leaving so early?" She asked with her arms crossed against her chest. The mother sounded very intimidating and stuck up as usual.

"Miles has a job to go back to." Alex shot out the excuse before rushing for the keys once more.

The mother took action, swimming over to Alex hurriedly and grabbing the keys right out of his hands.

"Hey!" Alex shouted, looking to his mother with a glare.

"Stay for a week, I order you both." The mother looking to Miles with a more heated glare than Alex's was.

Miles felt a chill down his spine, fear seeping into every crevice of his muscles. He was stiff, slowly looking to Alex with caution on what he was going to do next.

Alex was overwhelmingly angry. He was more angry than he was fearful. The boy couldn't believe that his mother had actually taken action upon him. He yelled out, "Give me back the keys!"

"No! You will stay here until your week here is finished! That goes for you too, Miles!"

Alex erupted again once Miles' name had slipped from the evil mother's mouth. "KEEP HIS NAME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!"

Everyone went silent at Alex's anger. He was heavily breathing, cheeks flushed, bottom lip protruding. His hair was even a slight mess from his movements. Alex had finally pulled away from Miles before his grip tightened anymore.

Miles looked to Alex, having mixed emotions about finally seeing Alex clearly angry. And showing it through actions instead of having it pent up. He'd lie if he admitted that he didn't feel scared. Though he'd be honest if he said that he wasn't scared for himself. He was scared for the mother. He even felt her regret too.

The mother was in complete shock as well at her son's outburst. He has never been this angry with her in a long time. Alex never got this angry until he admitted that he had his first kiss when he was fifteen. Or when Alex had threatened his mother that he would run away if he was mistreated by her or a quarter of his siblings.

"I'm leaving today and you have ruined my wish to visit here again." Alex snatched the keys right out of her hands as she did to him. Huffing at her before turning his back and going back to unlocking the door. Once he opened the door, the same witch that had cursed him onto land had blasted through the door.

Alex thought that the witch would have charged after him, though the opposite had happened. The vengeful witch had actually went after the mother. Her voice booming throughout the house in anger and resentment. "Enough!" The witch yelled. It being the same words Alex had heard when he was cursed onto land.

"Stay out of this!" The mother yelled back as if she knew the witch.

"You have been discourteous enough!" The witch screeched, pointing her finger at the mother.

Alex and Miles stood there utterly confused, looking between each other and the heated argument between the sea witch and Alex's mother.

"You disrespected your family as well as your friends!" The sea witch continued to rant.

"I'm not the only one?" Alex thought to himself, scrunching his nose and furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

The mother kept trying to speak, though she barely could get any words in without the sea witch interrupting her with even more fiery words. "Especially your son and your siblings!" She gestured to Alex for a second before resuming back at the mother.

The witch is...with Alex? Then why was he cursed onto land?

"You don't deserve your crown!" The witch yelled.

The mother finally spoke up, getting out a sentence. "I do my royal duties! I do deserve my crown! I will not pass on my crown until I have found the right child to be the successor of this crown."

"You're going to choose one of his siblings that are like you!"

"I-I would not!" The mother stuttered, beginning to tear up. She secretly found the witch's facts true, internally.

"Yes you would and you know it! I know very few of your children that are unlike you! That are different and very well mannered!" The witch spat, huffing.

The mother went silent, looking down at the witch's rants.

The sea witch grabbed Alex and Miles, ushering them out of the kingdom. She was fairly gentle with the both of them.

Alex couldn't help but be confused the whole time, his anger with his mother beginning to cool down since the witch had handled pretty much everything.

Miles on the other hand, was frightened by everything at the moment. Being so overwhelmed by everyone's anger and tension that he didn't know what to do. That he felt helpless.

Alex spat out a question to the witch. "Why did you lure me into your cave and curse me onto land? Hmm?" Having a slight tinge of attitude in his voice, pulling his hand back from the woman and placing his hands on his hips.

"I can explain. I did it in order to protect you from your mother. I heard the shouting all the way from my cave. It woke me up. I could also hear your tail fin flapping back and forth as if you were angry. I did not curse you onto land all that long either. I did not intend to. I apologize if I gave off the wrong and most intimidating impression." The sea witch nodded before continuing to speak, "I was concerned for your safety, that is all."

Alex nodded as well, his hands loosening on his own hips. He took a deep breath before exhaling slowly, attempting to calm himself down. "Why did you yell 'enough' at me?"

"That phrase was intended for your mother. Not for you. You did no wrong." The sea witch made clear as she smiled warmly at Alex.

"Oh."

"I was looking after you." The sea witch placed a reassuring hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Thank you." Alex smiled, giving the sea witch a warm hug.

Her smile became wider as she felt the warmth of Alex's hug.

Miles rested at the side of them, smiling as he witnessed the embrace.

Alex looked to Miles before pulling him into the hug, giggling at Miles' reaction. All Miles could do was wrap his arms around the witch and Alex, feeling the happiness radiate off of the both of them.

~

Alex and Miles swam, holding each other's hands tightly. The scales on Alex's tail fin were starting to fade away and turn into small spurts of gel and slime. Once Alex had grown legs, his swimming became weak to where Miles had to pull Alex with him. Alex was soon able to catch up, kicking his human legs behind him as fast as he could.

They finally made it onto land, collapsing into the sand. They laid there heavily breathing, attempting to catch their breath.

Alex abruptly burst into a fit of giggles, looking to Miles as he laid there in the drenched sand.

Miles couldn't help but return the giggles as well, grabbing onto Alex and pulling him closer to him.

Alex nuzzled into Miles, lazily, before realizing where they still were. "We're at the beach."

"I know." Miles replied.

"It's a public place." He whispered, perking his head up and looking around. It was morning yet peeking into the afternoon where people were starting to arrive on the beach. Alex could hear car doors slamming and children giggling. Alex's eyes widened, "I don't have pants either."

Miles looked before stripping himself of his dress shirt, covering Alex's bottom since they were still laying down on the wet sand.

Alex slowly got up, wrapping the dress shirt around his waist. Miles soon followed in pursuit, keeping Alex close to him as he stood up.

A few people here and there looked to Alex and Miles with slight suspicion. Alex grew shy as people kept looking to him and Miles.

Miles looked to them with an intimidating stare that only worked on a few people they passed. After passing all of those people, they made their way to their cozy apartment.

~

Alex and Miles shared a nice, hot shower. Washing the sand off of each other.

Alex pouted before suddenly saying, "I'm sorry about my mother. We could've stayed longer." His voice sounded low as he spoke, his words seeming to fade as well. He softly rubbed the loofah on Miles' back, making sure the soap had reached everywhere.

"It's alright, love. You can't help by the way she acts. I just didn't want her hurting you. Even though I wasn't very much help."

"She's an intimidating woman, I could see why you didn't interfere." Alex stated before kissing on the nape of Miles' neck.

Miles giggled at the sudden feeling, which caused a chain reaction for Alex to giggle back. "Well, since all of that went...bad. What if you met my parents?" Miles asked, turning his head in order to somewhat face Alex.

Alex blinked his doe-eyes, clearing his throat before shrugging. "I-I don't know if they like mythical...people." He smiled nervously before Miles chuckled and shook his head at the boy.

"They'd like you, love. My parents are really laid back. But, I don't know if they know about the sexuality thing. I don't even know if they had any assumptions about it. It'd probably shock them if I randomly came home with a lad after not having seen them for years."

Alex simply nodded as he listened to Miles before replying with, "I'll meet them. But, I have a question."

"What is it, love?"

"Have you ever had that assumption of the sexuality thing...with yourself?"

Miles stood there, looking up in thought. He chewed the inside of his cheeks before biting his bottom lip. "Maybe a few times, but it was a rare occurrence for me. I never even had "lady problems". I've only had a few relationships with women. I'm still kind of friends with all of them as well."

"Oh." Alex nodded, smiling. "I don't know if I had that either. Though I have had a few boyfriends! They were really nice but, I don't know where any of them went. Hmm." He pondered in thought, putting his chin on Miles' shoulder.

Miles smiled before leaning to kiss the top of the merman's head. "They'll love you. I know it."


	15. The Plan With Legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles rearranges a date for Alex to meet Miles' parents. Alex's nerves kick in once that date arrives.

"When are you ready to meet my parents, love?" Miles asked as he pushed the shopping cart down the aisle. Looking through the various food items on the shelf as he waited for Alex to answer.

Though Alex was too busy looking through the coupons, biting the insides of his cheeks. "I don't know. Maybe next week..." He sounded a bit nervous and his voice was shaky as he spoke.

"You don't have to seem so scared, Alex. They're very nice people. I promise you. It's nothing like your household."

Alex nodded, exhaling slowly before nodding again in order to reassure himself. "You're right."

"It's all going to pan out, love. I promise." Miles insisted as he grabbed Alex closer to him, kissing the top of the boy's head. Causing a giggle to erupt from him.

~

Alex helped Miles with the grocery's, a lollipop hanging from his mouth. He placed the grocery's on the counter. Their cat jumped up abruptly and cause Alex to choke on his lollipop before coughing. "You scared me! I haven't seen you in awhile, Suki!" The cat meowed and started to purr in bliss, rubbing itself against Alex. Alex giggled and scratched at her head softly.

"There's Suki! I haven't seen her!" Miles said with joy as he picked her up, hugging her. She purred against Miles' chest, her whiskers curled forward. "I missed her. I've been laying food out and I had no idea where she was."

"She was probably hiding somewhere."

"Mhm." Miles nodded, continuing to pet Suki with a warm smile on his face. He really did miss her. "Oh, what do you want for dinner?"

Alex bit his bottom lip in thought before having an "ah ha!" moment. He dug into the paper bag, pulling out macaroni and cheese in a box. The boy shook up the box, hearing the dry pasta rattle in it, giggling.

"You wanna try it, love?"

Alex nodded, smiling.

~

The next week Alex promised to meet Miles' parents had finally come. Alex was anxious for the past three days, attempting to think up of what to say. How to greet his parents or how to make decent human conversation. His mind was in shambles, a mess. He tried his best to clear his mind, setting up a mental blueprint of what he was going to say. Miles easily saw how anxious he was. How he kept pacing around the room before he grew tired and either sat on the floor, by the breakfast bar, or on the couch next to Miles. The whole "meeting Miles' parents" idea really got to Alex's head. He stressed way too much on it.

"Love, it's alright. They'll love you. I don't know why you're getting so worked up about it."

"I've never met somebody else's parents before. Not the mermen or mermaids I've dated anyways."

Miles looked back at him with shock and awe. "Really!? The parents never saw you in person?"

Alex shook his head "no" as a response.

"That's odd." Miles added.

There was an awkward silence before Miles patted Alex's back and rubbed it in soothing circles. "They're very nice people. They'll adore you. I wouldn't have offered for you to meet my parents if they were harmful to you."

Alex nodded to himself at Miles' valid and good point. A smile slowly crawled along his face as he looked to Miles. "Alright." He nodded once more, kissing his cheek. In which caused Miles' cheeks to turn an adorable shade of red. "Let me pack some stuff up!" Alex shouted as he jolted up from the couch, booking it into their master bedroom.

Miles could hear the quick folding of clothes, the loud zips of zippers, and thuds here and there. He came in every couple of minutes to check and see if Alex needed any help packing. Alex refused every time and insisted that he'd do it himself. Though there were some parts he was struggling, but quickly managed.

After 2 and a half of hours of packing, Alex rushed to the door. Suki followed suit and ran between Alex's legs before loving against both of them, purring. "I'm gonna miss you, Suki! I forgot to ask, how long will we be gone?" Alex looked to Miles as he bent down and began to pet Suki's fur.

"I can't really say.... Sometimes whenever I come over to visit them, they persuade me to stay over longer. They might do the same now."

"O-Oh."

"I don't mind it. Where they live it's really cozy, but a bit crowded."

Alex nodded, never leaving Suki alone. Though luckily Suki didn't seem to mind at all.

"I wish we could take Suki, love. But I don't think she'd like the plane ride." He chuckled, hoping the lighten up the mood.

"We're going on a...pl-...pla-...plane? What's that?" Alex asked, leaning up as he wiped his hands on black pants and getting fur all over them.

"It's something that...flies. It's transportation."

"Oh, that seems fun! I've never flied anywhere before."

"It's an 11 hour flight." Miles stated, anxiously smiling.

"That's...a long time." Alex looked down. "It'll still be fun though!" Alex exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

Miles was more than happy to see Alex's boyish and childish excitement seep through finally. He wanted Alex to be as comfortable as possible. At all times.

~

When they finally arrived on the plane, Alex couldn't keep still. He kept opening and closing small compartments, even beginning to mess with Miles' compartments. Alex was curious of everything in the plane. He sat up more in his seat, attempting to look at all of the people in the plane. Seeing a selection of them reading books or talking with the person next to them. Some of them even listened to their Walkman's, having their headphones on and slowly bobbing their head to the beat of the music. He sat back down, peeking out through the curtain, still seeing that they were still on the ground.

A man with a deep voice began to speak through the intercom on the plane, causing Alex to jump. "We're getting ready for lift off. Please put on your seat belts. The flight attendants will give you the instructions on how to properly put on your seat belts and make sure that they are secure." The pilot kept speaking, going over the location they will be going and the plane number. He let the flight attendants speak on safety reasons before talking about more important information and finally beginning to lift off.

Alex clutched onto Miles' hand tightly, placing his cheek against Miles' shoulder.

"It's alright. It's just the sounds of the engine, love." Miles chuckled, rubbing his thumb over the crease of Alex's thumb in a soothing manner.

They were finally in the sky. Alex looked out the window and his stomach instantly dropped. He inhaled sharply through his nose, leaning into Miles quickly.

Miles held his hand tightly, attempting to get Alex to calm down. "I take it you don't like the scenery. Just keep the curtain closed." Miles insisted and Alex agreed and obeyed.

"The seats are really soft, like our beds!" Alex said a little too loudly. Which caused a middle aged woman ahead of them to shush them. Alex muttered a weak "sorry" before slumping in his seat.

~

The plane ride was smooth. Although there were a few hiccups here and there. Dinner was dry and tasteless. Desert wasn't cold enough and was actually pretty hot. Hotter than dinner even! The only good thing about the plane ride was Miles by his side and the sweet soda's he got.

When they got off of the plane, they had to wait for their bags before heading out to a black cab. Alex had never been in London before. The skies were grey and everyone was wearing coats or jackets. It was kind of cold and a little bit rainy. He opened the window in order to feel a few of the raindrops come in. He giggled every time a raindrop fell on his face. His giggling stopped once one of the raindrops got into his eye. Alex pouted before blinking a few times.

"It got in your eye, huh?" Miles asked.

Alex looked to Miles with a childish frown, slowly nodding.

Miles chuckled, shaking his head. "It happens a lot here. It's always very rainy here. Christmas is a much better time to be here." He added, smiling.

"It's chilly." Alex frowned, nuzzling into Miles.

"I know, love." He rubbed Alex's back before reassuring, "We're almost there. It's not that far."

Alex nodded before closing his eyes and falling asleep unexpectedly.

The ride to Miles' parents house was smooth and relaxing. All Alex could hear were the tires on the road, the small drops of rain hitting the roof of the car, and Miles' breathing. He sighed against Miles' shoulder, smiling in bliss. Now he couldn't wait to see Miles' parents. He assumed them to be nice people.

~

Once they arrived at the house, Alex's nerves kicked in harder than they did before. Which threw both Alex and Miles for a loop. "It's going to be alright, love." Miles reassured and insisted as he rubbed Alex's back in soothing circles. "They're very nice and they wouldn't harm you."

Alex shakily exhaled before nodding. He attempted to calm himself down through breathing and thinking of something else. Since, this was very nerve-racking to Alex.

"Alright, do you wanna hold my hand?"

Alex nodded again, grabbing for Miles' hand in an instant.

"Take deep breaths." Miles began to walk to the door. He walked slowly, having Alex practically follow behind him like a lost puppy.

They finally approached the door and began to knock on it. Barely a few seconds had passed and Miles' mother and father opened the door, having wide smiles on their faces.

"Miles! We haven't seen you in so long!" His mother exclaimed, looking down at Miles holding Alex's hand tightly. "Who's this?" She gestured over to Alex, keeping her friendly smile.

"This is Alex," he paused while trying to think of what relations he has with him, "a friend of mine." Miles smiled back.

"What kind of friend?" His mother asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Just a friend."

"A boyfriend." His mother insisted with a smile.

Alex blushed and looked to the side. Miles nervously chuckled as he itched the back of his neck.

"It's alright, love. I'm just glad someone loves you and that you're happy." She smiled as she looked between the two.

His father furrowed his eyebrows and squinted his eyes, "I didn't know you were gay."

The mother looked to the father with shocked eyes before shaking her head and chuckling, leading the boys inside. The father's eyebrows relaxed before he shrugged his shoulders and gained his smile back.


	16. The Unusual Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finally meets Miles' parents and they are way more pleasant and nicer than he expects them to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be a few more chapters after this before I take a short break to brain storm on another mult-chaptered fanfic! So sorry for the very long wait!

Alex and Miles were seated on the love seat ahead of Miles' parents. The peppermints that were on the table were nearly gone because Alex nearly ate them all. Miles made him stop or else he'd get a stomach ache.

The mother couldn't help but giggle at Alex's quirks, finding him utterly adorable. "He can take the bag home. I have plenty more."

"You don't have to do that, mum." Miles insisted with a smile.

"Oh I will. He loves them!" The mother got up and jogged to the kitchen. Everyone in the living room could hear the rustling and crunching of a plastic bag. She came out with a plastic bag of the mints, causing Alex's eyes to light up with joy. The mother gave them to him and smiled, "Don't eat too many, love."

Alex smiled widely and nodded, hugging the bag.

The father finally asked, "Where are you from, Alex?"

Alex sat there in thought, looking down.

"California." Miles answered with a smile.

"Ah, America. How is America?" The father asked Alex.

Alex smiled softly yet nervously, "It's very warm."

"I bet! We nearly never see the sun anymore!" The father stated, leaning back and letting out a loud laugh.

The mother laughed along with the father before Alex and Miles joined in. Though their laughs were more nervous than out of humor. After the laughs had faded, the timer in the kitchen had gone off. "Dinner's done!" The mother yelled in excitement.

Miles asked in concern as an event popped into his head, "Mum, what's for dinner?"

"Fish and Chips, love."

Alex heard fish and automatically had his sight shoot down.

"Oh dear, is your boyfriend allergic to fish? I have back-ups!" The mother yelled before rushing to the kitchen. "We have steak that I made last night! He can have that!"

Miles looked to Alex, "Do you want that instead?"

Alex slowly nodded, forcing a smile.

"I'll have it with you, too. Is that alright?"

Alex nodded again, hugging the bag of mints closer to him.

The father became sort of skeptical of Alex before shrugging it off moments later. "I'll be in the dining room." The father smiled before getting up from the couch and walking out.

~

Alex and Miles sat by each other, closely, while the parents sat at their usual spots around dinner time. Alex ate the chips off of the plate every now and then.

"How's your writing going, Miles?" The mother asked.

"Oh, it's going well. My writers block finally went away."

"Oh, that's lovely dear," she continued to ask, "what do you do, Alex?"

"...I read." Alex answered with a soft smile.

"Do you read any of Miles' material?"

"Yes, I like it!"

"That's good! He is a very good writer. You could've hit it big here in the UK though, Miles."

"I know, I just felt like California would be a better start and an inspiration as well."

"Ah, very true." The mother spoke.

They all just had a mellow conversation throughout dinner. Alex barely ate and kept his stare down from Miles' parents eating the fish. He sighed in relief to himself after everyone was finished. Miles' mother made hot chocolate and handed out biscuits before Alex and Miles headed out.

"Goodnight, my loves! Get some rest and get back safe!" The mother yelled as she waved to them, holding onto a bright, soft smile.

"Enjoy your mints, Alex!" The father added as he smiled and waved to the both of them.

Alex simply nodded to Miles' parents before smiling and waving back. Miles guided Alex into the cab before waving to his parents and having the cabby drive off.

~

Alex was asleep the whole time of the plane ride. Resting a sleepy head on Miles' shoulder, which has pretty much fallen asleep by now as well. Though Miles didn't mind it one bit. Miles dozed off as well, knowing that Alex was relaxed. All they could hear were the soft whispers of people talking, the plane engine, and each other's breathing.

Once the plane had landed, Miles was the one to wake up first. He tapped Alex's shoulder a few times, attempting to wake him up and tell him that they've landed. Alex woke up, blinking lazily and nodding.

The car ride was pretty relaxing. It was pretty dark out and it was all cloudy. Alex already fell asleep right when they got into the car. Miles stayed awake just in case they reached their destination.

They finally reached the apartment. Miles thanked the driver before handing him money and waking up Alex.

Alex whined before sliding out of the taxi. Getting outside to help some bags out of the trunk. He trudged along with Miles, yawning and attempting to stay awake.

Miles reassured him, "We're home, love. You can finally get some sleep. Though you've slept plenty, I don't know why you're so tired."

Alex stopped in his tracks, "Is it near winter?"

"Yes."

"Ah! That's why I'm so tired!"

"Wait...you're tired because it's almost winter? Do mermen hibernate?" Miles asked. The question felt dumb coming out of his mouth.

"Nope, we're not like bears, silly. Whenever winter arrives, we sleep for hours on and off until Christmas arrives, and then we stay up for a week straight."

"...Why?"

"That's usually around the time we go and hunt for clams. Clams and seahorses are presents around Christmas time."

"Oh. So..kind of like hunting here in California?"

"Yes, but yours is more cruel." Alex stated before he walked up the steps. "Instead of making it painful for them, we numb around the area so they can't feel it. We usually make sure they don't have eggs or anything."

"You lads are so thoughtful."

"Indeed." Alex smiled as he waited by the door, placing the bags down since his palms were beginning to ache.

Miles unlocked the door, shoving the bags in while holding the door open with his foot. Alex grabbed the bags and rushed in, tossing the bags on the couch.

"We can unpack tomorrow morning. Let's get some sleep for now." Miles suggested as he grabbed Alex's hand, walking to the bedroom with him.

Alex nodded in agreement and giggled.

~

Alex and Miles laid in bed, sharing soft morning kisses and sleepy sighs. They both had bad cases of bed head, but they both didn't care. The boys shared Eskimo kisses before Miles started to playfully kiss all over Alex's face, erupting giggles from the merman.

"Your giggles are so lovely." Miles pointed out, smiling.

Alex blushed before attempting to hide in the sheets.

"Nooo, come back here, fishy!" Miles whined like a toddler before causing Alex's giggles to grow into loud laughs.

A low knock was heard on the front door of their apartment. They both turned towards the hallway before looking to each other.

"It could be the apartment manager. But, I paid the bills for it." Miles stated, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I don't know. It could be anyone." Alex shrugged.


	17. Doomed! (Or Not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes back home because of an eventful situation between the sea witch and his mother.

Both Miles and Alex got up from their warm, comfy bed and walked down the hallway. Alex stole a blanket from the couch once they reached the living room, wrapping himself in it and covering his upper half, leaving Miles stranded and shirtless.

"Alex, I can't find my shirt!" Miles whisper-shouted as he looked around.

"Use a dish towel." Alex pointed to the kitchen, smiling.

Miles rolled his eyes and shook his head, chuckling.

Alex giggled before he walked to the door, holding the blanket around his upper half. He unlocked the door before opening it. His face falling into shock and awe at who was at the door. It was Matt and Jamie in human form! They appeared taller for some reason. "What are you guys doing here!?" Alex asked in shock, holding onto the blanket tighter as he felt it was nearly going to fall off of him.

Matt said with a small smile in order to keep things more positive, "Your mother is being held captive by a witch and the witch plans to lock her up in the deep sea."

Alex stood there in shock before Miles stumbled into the door, nearly running into it. Miles slipped on a cotton t-shirt before looking to Matt and Jamie and spotting them in their human form. Wow they looked so different...

Jamie said, "Alexander, I'm sorry but it's best if you came with us to get your mother back from the witch."

Alex asked, "Was it the same witch at the castle?"

Jamie and Matt answered in a nervous nod before anxiously smiling.

Alex shook his head before holding his forehead. "Miles, I'm really sorry but I have to go down there."

Miles furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "What?"

"The witch has my mother. I don't know how the witch knows her, which is why I'm confused."

Matt added in, "I think the witch called your mother 'sister'."

Alex stood there with a blank expression, blinking a number of times. "S-Sister?"

Matt nodded.

"They're siblings!?" Alex's mouth gaped in shock before he left the two men hanging at the door. Miles was left behind in confusion. Alex ran for the bedroom in order to get dressed quickly before running back to the door. Miles stopped him with a grab of his bicep, "You're not going alone. I can go with."

Alex stated, "You have work."

"Work can wait, you come first." Miles finalized before rushing to get a shirt, shoes, and a jacket. Rushing out quickly with Alex and his two friends.

Jamie asked out of concern, "Aren't you human? How can you breathe underwater?"

Alex answered, "Seaweed. It's disgusting, but it will help."

Jamie leaned back a bit in shock before nodding in agreement and satisfaction of Alex's knowledge.

"Miles, when we're swimming stay behind me. Where is Nick, by the way?"

Matt answered, "He's trying to keep peace with the witch and your mother. Basically watching over your mother to make sure nothing happens."

"What if something does?"

Matt answered once again, "He is powerful enough out of the four us to stop anything from getting any further."

"Ah, that's good!" Alex ran across the street, the three other men following him. He climbed over the fence that divided the sidewalk from the beginning of the beach. For his mother being held captive by a witch, the boy was quite enthusiastic.

"Slow down!" Miles yelled before nearly tripping and falling down the sandy hill.

Alex didn't listen, he only giggled before stopping right where the light waves had started. Looking behind him to see Jamie, Matt, and Miles heavily breathing while attempting to catch up.

They finally ran and met with Alex before Alex grabbed seaweed and threw it to Miles. "Don't even smell it, just chew it and swallow it like last time. Matt, Jamie, you guys go first. We'll follow behind you."

Matt and Jamie nodded before they ran into the water and dived into the deep part.

Miles shoved the seaweed in his mouth, trying his hardest not to taste it. He chewed on it quickly, nearly hurting his teeth and swallowing it. Taking a grab on Alex's hand while Alex ran quickly past the shallow part and into the deep part along with Matt and Jamie. The three mermen's clothes began to shed as they grew back their tails. All three of them having a different and prominent glow to them. Miles' clothes were still on him, but of course grew heavy due to the weight of the water. Alex and Miles swam quickly in order to keep up with Matt and Jamie.

~

Alex held onto Miles' hand tightly as they swam all the way to the big castle, guarded by over-protective clams. Matt and Jamie went behind Alex and Miles as Alex began to speak to the clams, his voice sounding very stern as he spoke.

"As you may know, my mother is held captive by a witch who is assumed to be my aunt and her sister. Now, if you will, let my friends and I pass through the gate. If you do not obey these orders, you will be disobeying a prince and be at risk of being banned from around here. Are we clear?"

The clams stood there in shock at the prince's sudden confidence and sternness. They couldn't help but let all 4 of the men through. The clams kept their sight down, nearly putting down their staffs in surrender as well.

Alex lead the group, seeing Nick first before he saw the witch and his mother in a rusty cage. The cage's lock was rusted too. They were both rather calm. His mother wasn't in restraints or didn't seem scared. The witch had no weapons on her and her hands were at her side.

He was thankful that there was a lack of intensity, but still remained cautious.

The witch spotted Alex before furrowing her eyebrows a bit.

Alex swam up to the cage as he built up some confidence. "I have questions to ask you. I want you to answer them."

The witch was silent before she nodded, folding her arms across her chest.

Alex floated near the lock, being observant of it. "Are you and my mother siblings?"

The witch sucked her teeth before nodding yes. She swam near the lock, locking her eyes with Alex's.

Alex nodded, "Why do have my mother captive?"

"I was planning to execute her. Instead, I have done this."

"Why execute my mother?"

"She is unfit to be queen. She has done nothing for our kingdom."

"That does not mean you get to execute my mother. She is unfit for queen and she is unfit for a mother, but she deserves life. It's bad enough that you threw me onto land."

"That was for your protection." The witch snapped.

"You could have explained that to me instead of throwing me out of the water and shouting 'Enough!'"

"I did that for your safety, Alexander."

"EXPLAINING WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE!" Alex snapped, causing his friends and Miles to jump in surprise. Everyone was silent and the mother was surprisingly silent in the cage as well. "Instead of doing this "stunt", explain your actions. Explain the attention that you have been getting lately. I want answers just as much as everyone else here does. My mother is a horrible, cruel woman, but she does not deserve the treatment that you have been giving her. Answer my questions and release my mother at once. I can not believe I am saying this, but obey the prince of this kingdom and if you do not, there will be consequences." Alex's own stern speech sent a shiver down his spine. He didn't know he could be this demanding in his life.

Everyone around was in shock and awe and they were a bit frightened as well.

The witch was in silence before she squinted her eyes at him. She swam to the cage in an instant, reaching around the bar and broke off the lock with her bare hands. This causing everyone to gasp in shock and fear.

Alex flinched but still had a hard look to his face.

She pushed the cage open, which caused Alex to swim back in order for the witch to get out of the cage.

Alex looked to his mother who remained in the cage before looking back at the witch. "Is this a surrender and will you let my mother go?"

"No, this is a deal. I do no execute your mother, but I hold her captive until her reign as queen runs out and is given to one of her daughters."

"I can not let you do that."

"And why not?"

"Her reign as queen only runs out when she is killed or passes away. You are still not holding her captive. You are letting her go and leaving our family issues to us."

The sea witch nodded with a faux smile before turning around and walking over to the cage. Looking to the mother before hatching a plan, raising her hand up to the cage and the queen.

Alex became suspicious within seconds, shoving her away the cage and having her spiral in the water.

The witch's spell that he attempted to cast on his mother had missed her and went flying into the wall of the castle, causing it to dent and glow.

Alex stared at the witch before speaking, "I had a feeling you were going to do something behind my back." He looked to his mother, who looked shaken at the sudden lunge from the sea witch. Alex turned to the witch before swimming over to one of his friends, Jamie, "Look after the witch, I will be right back." Alex left the room, taking a look back at his mother and the witch before walking out of the castle.

Everyone stood in the castle in silence, waiting for Alex to come back. Moments later, he came back with the clam guards. They were marching on in, bubbles floating around them. Alex remained behind them, swimming along with them.

The clams went over to the witch, using their mouths to cling onto her bicep ; attempting to drag her out out of the castle, though they slacked a bit.

"You should have gotten to me yourself, Alexander! I went up to you and tried to save you from your mother and you do this!?" The sea witch spat.

"I did this because I am a pacifist. As a prince in this kingdom, war and violence are things I do not like."

The witch was put to silence before the clams succeeded in dragging her out.

Everyone looked to Alex in shock at how he handled this situation. Where did this confidence come from? Where did that shy little fish boy go?

Miles looked to Alex, being prouder than ever before swimming over to him. "How did you handle that so well?"

"Last minute stress." Alex confessed in all honesty. "She is a cruel woman, but I do not think that all of that was needed by the sea witch."

Miles simply nodded before smiling, "Do you want to go back home on land or visit with family?"

"I want to go back home on land. It is too stressful for me here. Though I will miss them dearly." Alex admitted before looking down.

"I know you will, love. Just think, you'll be okay with me."

Alex couldn't help but blush and smile, "Thank you, Miles."

"No problem, love. Now, let's go home."


	18. Fairytail Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending ensued and Alex and Miles are finally happy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Fish out of Water but, of course, I will continue writing more long-chaptered fanfictions! <3

Alex was asleep on Miles' chest, nuzzled into him in content. Everything was so calm finally. All after one year. Miles laid there, wide awake with a soft smile on his face as he stared up at the ceiling. He was able to hear Alex's soft snoring while feeling his breath on his chest at the same time. All of his senses being fulfilled. Miles ran his long fingers through Alex's soft, short and silky hair. This soft gesture slowly woke up the boy, a small yawn erupting from him.

"Good morning, love," Miles cooed as he smiled.

Alex smiled softly before slowly leaning his head off of Miles' chest. "Good morning." He placed a chaste kiss to Miles' lips, his smile still remaining. "Want me to make breakfast since you always burn it?"

Miles scoffed before rolling his eyes. "I don't always burn it."

"Yes you do."

Miles huffed before pouting, causing Alex to giggle.

"I'll make pancakes!" Alex said before kissing Miles' forehead before getting up and leaving the room.

~

Alex started making pancakes while Miles grabbed his coffee and headed into a little office he made with the spare room they had in the apartment. His type writer was neatly on his desk, right next to a small lamp that he had. As well as two separate stacks of papers. One stack being blank papers and the other being papers that he had already finished.

Alex walked in with a hot plate of blueberry pancakes and coffee, setting them down by the two stacks of paper. He smiled before kissing Miles' cheek.

Miles blushed before he placed a palm on his cheek.

"I'll be at the aquarium cleaning tanks. Good luck on your book." Alex said with a smile before he went down the hall.

"Thank you, love." Miles softly said before he turned to his typewriter. Reaching behind it to grab a loose piece of paper. He looked to the title with a proud smile. The title typed in italics, the ink clear and prominent on the paper, "Swimming With Fishes" stood out on the paper.

Alex came in soon after, dressed in a baby blue top, dark jeans, and black boots. Kissing the back of Miles head before he said, "I'll be home soon."

Miles smiled with a nod before going back to typing on his typewriter.

~

After a long day, Alex and Miles went to take a warm bath. Alex threw in the bubble bath stuff, as he calls it.

They sat there in the tub quietly as The Beatles played in the background.

"How is your book going so far?" Alex asked as he made his tail form under the water.

"Hmm, fine. Although, I have a question."

"What's your question?"

"Can you be the main character in my book?"

There was silence before the next song played on The Beatles record.

"Like, be the main part in it?"

"Of course, that's what I mean, love."

Alex smiled before nodding his head, "Yes, I want to be the main character in your book! What is it about?"

"A merman who happened to fall for a human who saved him."

Alex blushed before he ruffled Miles' hair with his tail, causing Miles to laugh loudly, showing off his crooked teeth. Alex giggled once he heard Miles laugh.

Alex leaned up before Miles turned around, giving each other Eskimo kisses before giggling.

"I love you, Miles."

Miles smiled before he answered back, "I love you too, Alex."

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is gonna be Wattpad, You can see my Wattpad link on my Tumblr.  
> http://nostalgicrollercoaster.tumblr.com/  
> I will try and update this as much as possible since I have another story going on, on Wattpad.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story, chapters!


End file.
